Documentary
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Tony finds old films about a certain super soldier. While Steve's away, the team will watch.
1. Chapter 1: Old films

**Documentary**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

"Look at what I found." Tony Stark announced as he walked into the large living room and pushing a cart that contained an old projector and several canisters of film.

"Where'd you get those?" Clint asked with a curious look.

"Believe it or not, I actually cleaned out the attic and found these in one of my old man's chests." Tony answered.

"That's amazing." Natasha said.

"I know. This projector is still in good working condition." Tony said.

"No. I meant that you actually cleaned." Natasha said.

Clint laughed out loud and Bruce did his best to hide a smile behind his hand.

"You're a riot." Tony said with a small glare before returning his attention to the films. "Dare you guys to guess what these are about."

"You're birth?" Clint remarked.

"You wish you could see the beautiful moment where I came into existence." Tony said and tossed the canister to the archer.

Upon reading the faded title, Clint began laughing again.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Seriously." Tony answered.

"What is it?" Bruce asked.

"The Star Spangled Man." Clint answered through laughter.

"It's a film about Steve's acting days?" Bruce asked a bit surprised.

"I'm not surprised." Tony said moving the projector onto the coffee table in the middle of the room. "My old man was obssessed with Spangles. I don't find it surprising that he has all of these films. There's even a few of Steve once he was on the battlefield."

"Does Steve know you have these?" Natasha asked picking up a canister and reading the title. _Medal ceremonies, parties, meeting celebrities and nation leaders._

"He's aware of it." Tony answered taking the film Clint had and began to load it.

"Where is he anyway?" Clint asked.

"Meeting with Fury." Bruce answered. "Something about giving Steve his backpay from the years he'd been missing."

"That's going to be a nice paycheck." Clint mused.

"Sure will." Tony agreed and smiled when the film was set. "Jarvis, lights please."

_"Yes sir."_ the AI spoke and the room went dark and the window blinds being lowered.

Tony switched on the projector and it cast its light onto the blank wall. The classic opening count reel appeared before the screen went black. White words appeared.

_The Star Spangled Man with a Plan._

Music filled the room as a stage appeared. Women started to walk out in what was then considered very showy clothes and began to sing.

_"Who's strong and brave here to save the American Way?  
Who vows to fight like a man for what's right, night and day?  
Who will campaign door to door for America?  
Carry the flag shore to shore for America?  
From Hoboken to Spokane?"  
_

Clint wasn't bothering to try to hold his laughter back once Steve made his appearance in what appeared to be a more revealing uniform than the one he now wore.

Tony was having the same reaction as Clint even though he'd seen pictures of Steve in this uniform before with fans and officials.

Natasha and Bruce were doing their best not to be like the two men. They knew that Steve hadn't planned on ever being a stage performer and actor but to see how their leader was before he'd officially become Captain America was quite a sight.

They all noticed that he was reading words that were more than likely tapped to the back of his triangular shield. Speaking to the crowds. Telling them to buy war bonds so they could help the army win the war.

_"Not all of us can storm a beach or drive a tank. But there's still a way all of us can fight. Series E Defence Bonds. Each one you buy is a bullet in the barrel of your best guy's gun."_

The group continued to watch the movie. They watched as Steve continued to speak to the crowd while young children were trying to warn him about the Nazi leader sneaking up behind him.

_"We all know this is about trying to win the war. We can't do that without bullets and bandages, tanks and tents. That's where you come in. Every bond you buy will protect someone you love. Keep our boys arms and ready, and the Germans will think twice about trying to get the drop on us."_

Steve then whirled around just in time to 'knock out' Hitler which made the crowd go wild.

The song finally ended with Steve holding a motorcycle with three women on it as the singers and dancers finished the number.

"Oh man. What I would have done to see that in person." Clint exclaimed holding his aching side.

"It's no wonder Steve is so against those movie offers he got." Bruce said wiping his eyes.

"Can't blame him for not wanting to go through that again." Natasha said as Tony changed the film.


	2. Chapter 2: The real Steve

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_Super Soldier Candidate training._

Everyone was silent as the screen showed a hard core looking colonel walk over to a small line of men wearing training uniforms and helmets. They easily spotted a man who was shorter and _much_ thinner than the others.

Clint nearly choked on his popcorn when he realized who the scrawny person was.

"Is that Steve?!" he exclaimed.

"That's Capsicle alright." Tony confirmed watching as the new soldiers filled out papers.

"D**n!" Clint said with a stunned expression. "He wasn't kidding when he said he was a wimp."

"Should have seen his health records." Bruce said. "The only reason that he was allowed into the army like that was because of the program. Erskine had already picked him before Steve even stepped onto the training base."

Clint continued to watch with amusement as the camera showed the candidates running an obsticle course. They all noticed that Steve was trying his hardest to keep up with everyone but his frail body and poor health were only allowing him to do so much.

The training had barely started and it looked like Steve was already winded. Probably thanks to his asthma.

Clint wondered how in the world Steve had even managed to survive until the age of twenty three before becoming Captain America. They all knew that Steve was horribly bullied during his youth and even adulthood because of his weak form.

It left him to be the prey of others that would beat him greatly until they either grew tired of beating him into the ground or his friend, Bucky, would save him.

This clip further proved just what kind of a person Steve really is underneath the muscle and serum. They saw the reason why Dr. Erskine picked him to be the first to recieve the super soldier serum.

Although Steve's body and health was very fragile, he was showing how strong his spirit is. His sense of determination showed greatly as he strived to keep the same pace as the others even though it was exhausting him.

The four saw the real Steve even more when they saw a grenade land in the middle of their jumping-jack formation and, while the others ran for cover, Steve threw his small body onto it. Willing to make the sacrifice.

Only to learn that it was a fake.

_"Is this a test?"_ the small soldier asked to someone off screen.

"Phillips was an a**." Clint muttered through a mouthful of popcorn.


	3. Chapter 3: The shield

**Chapter 3**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

A/N: _Some of the chapters are going to be from the movie and others are going to be from pure inspiration._

.

.

The screen showed Steve dressed in a military uniform holding a round silver shield with a look of fondness.

"That must be his shield." Tony figured. "Was suppose to be a prototype."

"I'd say it worked." Bruce said and suddenly another man appeared on the screen. A man who held a scary resemblance to the resident genius.

"Tony, is that..."

"My father." Tony answered watching as Howard Stark easily interacted with Steve as they talked about the shield and other weapons Steve and his team would need on their missions.

Everyone was silent when a woman appeared.

_"Are you quite finished, Mr. Stark? I'm sure the captain has some unfinished business."_

Steve turned to the woman and held up the shield with a smile.

_"What do you think?" _he asked.

The dark haired woman looked at Steve for a moment before reaching over to a table that held serveral handguns. She picked one up and pointed it directly at Steve who ducked behind his new shield just as she fired four shots that were easily blocked by the shield.

The four Avengers were in silent shock as they watched Steve look over the top of his shield with a shocked expression and Howard slowly standing from where he'd taken cover.

_"Yes, I think it works."_ the woman said casually as she placed the gun back on the table and then walked away from the two men.

"Who the _hell_ was she?" Clint asked.

"Must have been Peggy Carter." Tony answered. "My dad told me about her and this very story. Appearantly, Steve had done something that rubbed her the wrong way. Never told me what it was though."

"Must have been something worth getting shot at." Bruce said.

"Natasha, you'll tell us if we get you angry right?" Clint asked.

"I don't know." Natasha answered. "I like this woman. Gives me new ideas."

The three men lightly gulped and turned their eyes back to the screen.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

The group watched as tanks and jeeps drove by in a straight line. On the side of the road was a parked jeep that had the Howling Commando's watching as Steve planned out their next course of action on a map.

The group noticed a compass in the soldier's hand and saw a picture of Peggy Carter on the inside lid. The soldier noticed the camera and quickly closed the compass.

"Huh, so it was true." Tony said.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"That Steve had a picture of Peggy Carter inside his compass. The thing was lost with him in the crash in the ice and never recovered. So it was just a rumor."

"Guess we have confirmation now." Clint said before shoving a handful of his third round of popcorn into his mouth.

The screen cut to the next scene to show Steve in full uniform riding onto the temporary base on his custom motorcycle. As soon as he climbed off the bike he was surrounded by soldiers who proceeded to lift him into the air with shouts of victory.

_"Guys. It was no big deal."_ Steve declared as the men tossed him up and down while ignoring his pleads to be put down.

"Wonder what that was about." Natasha said with a small smirk as the screen continued to show Steve being praised by the soldiers.

"One of his many successes I'm sure." Tony remarked. "From what I was told, just holding the door open for a lady put Steve on the headlines."

_"Alright soldiers. Put the Captain on the ground."_ Colonel Phillips ordered as he walked over.

The soldiers complied by carefully putting the great icon on the ground. The screen then cut to the next scene to show what looked to be in a forest where a small hut made of leaves and wood was spotted.

The camera closed in on the hut as someone poked their head outside to check what the noise was. It was one of the commando's, Jim. He gave the ok for the camera man to film the inside of the hut.

The screen showed the inside of the small hut. The remaining commano's were fast asleep, either propped against the hut walls or each other and using their jackets as blankets to stay warm.

The screen slowly moved over each of the soldiers until it finally landed on Steve who looked to be asleep. He was reclining against a pole of the make shift hut with his uniform jacket being used as a blanket and his shield under his back to offer a bit more support.

The four Avengers noticed the super soldier's appearance.

He was exhausted but he still looked ready to jump into action if needed.

The camera lightly shook which caused Steve to open his tired eyes. He lightly smiled at the camera and gave a small wave before trying to return to his slumber.

This scene alone showed how much Steve had been moving around different countries with his team. Having to make a small hut that was big enough to fit them and they would only stay for two nights at the most before having to move toward their next location.

It was no wonder why Steve always seemed to be restless and ready to do the next task at hand.

Certain things from the Army had stuck with him more than anyone, maybe not even Steve, realized.


	4. Chapter 4: Super birthday

**Chapter 4**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_Captain Rogers' Birthday Celebration_

"Oh, this looks promising." Tony declared as the screen showed the inside of a large mess hall.

A few soldiers were scattered about the hall with balloons and decorated being placed about. The door to the hall opened and in walked Colonel Phillips. Once he was spotted, the cameraman walked over to him.

_"Colonel, sir. When is Captain Rogers due back?"_

_"He'll be here at eighteen hundred hours."_ Phillips answered.

_"Was this party planned for him recently?"_

_"Somewhat. The idea for a celebration for his birthday was brought up a month ago, just right after he and his team discovered and destroyed another Hydra factory. Everyone agreed that we felt we should show the captain our appreciation for everything that he is doing. The man goes into life and death situations and we're never sure if he's going to come back or not. He's the greatest soldier this man's Army has ever had and we're going to make sure that he knows it at this surprise party. It also makes you wonder if Rogers was meant to be Captain America since his birthday happened to be the fourth of July. So this is not just a birthday celebration for America's Golden Boy but also our great country."_

"Jarvis, take note of Steve's birthday." Tony ordered.

_"Already scheduled sir."_ the AI replied.

The four Avengers watched as the preperations were made for Steve's birthday party. There was a quick flash of black before the screen showed a completly decorated hall and dozens of people dressed in uniforms or dress clothes.

The door to the hall opened and the team recognized the man to be Gabe from the Commando's.

_"He's coming."_ he announced with a large smile.

_"Everyone get ready."_ Phillips ordered as the lights went off.

Natasha lightly smiled as she waited for Steve to appear. Luckily, she didn't have to wait long as she spotted the door opening.

The light flipped back on and she smiled at Steve's surprised face when everyone shouted _SURPRISE_.

The four adults smiled seeing Steve smile greatly as fellow soldiers and friends wished him a happy birthday.

They didn't realize it until now but they had never seen Steve smile the way he was in the film.

"Look how happy he looks." Natasha said as Phillips and Bucky led Steve to a table that held a two layered cake. The sides of the cake were decorated to look like the American flag and the top of the cake was decorated to look like Steve's shield.

"He hasn't once smiled like that with us." Clint noted lowering his hand full of popcorn.

"He's lost everything and everyone. He's bound to not want to smile." Bruce said.

"We should do something for him." Natasha said watching as Bucky stuck a birthday hat on Steve's head and allowing Steve the chance to hold his best friend close as someone off-screen took their picture.

"We do." Tony agreed as the soldiers and Commando's began to sing happy birthday to the still smiling super soldier.


	5. Chapter 5: Good becomes great

**Chapter 5**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

The images of Steve's birthday with his former friend's was still fresh in their minds when the next film began to show.

The first minute or so was of a bunch of random soldiers who had appeared to have grabbed the filming camera to joke around with. They were inside the barracks laughing about something with the camera sitting on what looked to be a chair.

The soldiers continued to fool around for a while before they suddenly left and not realizing they left the camera rolling. Once the soldiers had cleared the camera's view, the four Avengers easily spotted someone sitting by himself on the other side of the room reading a book.

"I'm never gonna get use to seeing him like that." Clint declared watching as Steve continued to read when a small knock was heard.

Steve turned around to where the knock had come from.

_"May I?"_ an accented voice asked.

_"Yeah."_ Steve answered shutting the book.

_"Can't sleep?"_ the voice asked as someone walked into view holding a bottle in one hand and two glasses in the other.

"Dr. Erskine." Tony said watching as the doctor unfolded the mattress of the bed next to Steve's and sat down. "The man who helped create Captain America."

_"Got the jitters, I guess."_ Steve answered.

_"Me too."_ Erskine said.

_"Can I ask you a question?"_ Steve asked.

_"Just one?"_ Erskine replied curiously as he faced Steve.

_"Why me?"_

The doctor was silent for a moment before answering.

_"I suppose that is the only question that matters."_ he said and gazed at the bottle he held. _"This is from Augsburg. My city. So many people forget that the first country the Nazis invaded was their own. You know, after the last war, my people struggled. They felt weak. They felt small. And then Hitler comes along wth the marching and the big show and the flags. And he hears of me. My work. And he finds me. He says, _You._ He says, _You will make us strong._ Well, I am not interested. So he sends the head of Hydra, his research division. A brilliant scientist by the name of Johann Schmidt. Now, Schmidt is a member of the inner circle and he is ambitious. He and Hitler share a passion for occult power and Teutonic myth._

_"Hitler uses his fantasies to inspire his followers. But for Schmidt, it is not fantasy. For him, it is real. He has become convinced that there is a great power hidden in the earth, left here by the gods, waiting to be seized by a superior man. So when he hears about my formula and what it can do, he cannot resist. Schmidt must become that superious man."_

_"Did it make him stronger?"_ Steve asked.

_"Yes. But there were other effects."_ Erskine answered. _"The serum was not ready. But more important, the man. The serum amplifies everything that is inside, so good becomes great. Bad becomes worse. This is why you were chosen. Because a strong man who has known power all his life may lose respect for that power, but a weak man knows the value of strength. And knows compassion."_

_"Thanks. I think."_ Steve said with a small smirk.

Erskine smiled and motioned for Steve to hold the two glasses while he opened the bottle. He poured the liquid into the glasses as he continued to speak.

_"Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing. That you will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but a good man."_

The four noted how Erskine made two points to Steve's chest and recalled Steve having once done it subconsciously. They questioned him what it was and only got an answer that it was something he'd picked up from another person during the war.

They watched as Steve raised his glass to the doctor.

_"To the little guys." _he said.

Erskine chuckled as he and Steve clicked glasses. Just as they were about to drink, the doctor quickly stopped Steve.

_"No, no. Wait, wait. What am I doing? No, you have procedure tomorrow. No fluids."_ he said and poured Steve's glass into his own.

_"Alright. We'll drink it after."_

_"No, I don't have procedure tomorrow. Drink it after? I drink it now."_

Steve smiled and the screen went black.

"Gives a lot more depth as to why Steve was chosen." Bruce said removing his glasses.

"Kinda funny when you think about it." Clint said.

"What is?" Tony asked as he changed films.

"Steve was picked to become the perfect soldier because he'd always been bullied. He knew the value of strength even though he always got his a** kicked. From it he learned how to stand up for himself and try to be stronger."

"It's amazing what we can learn from the little guy." Bruce said with a small smile.

"And how now the little guy is the one kicking everyone's a** and sending them back to where they came from." Tony added as he finished getting the film in place. He held his finger on the switch and said. "To the little guy."

"To the little guy." the other three said in unison as Tony flipped the switch.


	6. Chapter 6: Try, try again

**Chapter 6**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_Following footage was released by U.S. Army. Lending following footage to anyone is a federal crime._

"Wonder what this is." Tony said.

He was soon given an answer when the screen showed the inside of a small examination room. A doctor was standing at a table looking through a folder and a familiar person was sitting on the bed fixing his shirt sleeve when a nurse walked in and whispered something to the doctor.

"This must be when Steve and Erskine first met." Bruce said as he sat up a little more. No one had ever heard the entire story of how Steve finally became accepted into the Army and the super soldier himself hadn't told anyone.

_"Wait here."_ the doctor advised.

_"Is there a problem?"_ Steve asked."

_"Just wait here."_ the doctor replied before he left, shutting the curtain as he did.

The group watched as Steve looked over his shoulder to a sign that read _It is illegal to falsify your enlistment form _and then climbed off the bed to go to a chair where his shoes were located.

Just as he was putting them on a soldier walked in wearing a white helmet that had MP on the front. A split second later, Dr. Erskine appeared.

_"Thank you."_ he said to the soldier who left.

Now the doctor and future soldier were alone.

_"So,"_ Dr. Erskine started. _"you want to go overseas. Kill some Nazis."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Doctor Abraham Erskine. I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve."_

_"Steve Rogers."_ Steve said as they shook hands.

The doctor nodded and went over to the bed where he placed a folder and opened it.

_"Where are you from?"_ Steve asked.

_"Queens. 73rd Street and Utopia Parkway."_ Erskine answered. _"Before that, Germany. This troubles you?"_

_"No."_

_"Where are you from, Mr. Rogers?"_ Erskine asked looking at the file. _"Is it New Haven? Or Paramus? Five exams in five different cities."_

Clint nearly choked on the popcorn in his mouth. He cleared it easily as he sat up.

"_Five_ exams?" he exclaimed.

"He really wanted to join the Army." Natasha said looking a little stunned.

_"That might not be the right file."_ Steve said.

_"No, it's not the exams I'm interested in. It's the five tries."_ Erskine said. _"But you didn't answer my question. Do you want to kill Nazis?"_

_"Is this a test?"_ Steve asked.

_"Yes."_

_"I don't want to kill anyone."_ Steve answered. _"I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from."_

_"Well, there are already so many big men fighting this war. Maybe what we need now is a little guy. I can offer you a chance. Only a chance."_

_"I'll take it."_ Steve said as he and doctor moved outside of the exam room but the camera still had them in sight.

_"Good. So where is the little guy from? Actually?"_ Erskine asked.

_"Brooklyn."_ Steve answered as the doctor stamped something in the file then handed it to Steve.

_"Congratulations, soldier."_ he said before walking off and leaving Steve to look inside the file. The clip ended right then.

"Five tries to join the Army?" Clint exlcaimed with a shake of his head. "I don't believe it."

"Now we now that he's been determined about things from the start." Bruce said.

"I'm actually surprises Steve never told anyone that he wasn't from any of those other places." Tony said.

"Slap on the wrist." Natasha said.

"Let's take a break before we check out the next one." Tony said.

"Sounds good to me." Clint said getting up from the couch and heading down the hallway.

"Popcorn got to him." Natasha said with a smirk.

"In an hour and thirty minutes he somehow put away four bags of the stuff." Bruce said with a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7: Town hero

**Chapter 7**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

A/N: _The following website is where I discovered that Steve Rogers was able to speak different languages. Please check out the website because it is jam packed with all the stuff he can do. Very awesome._

Captain_America_(Steven_Rogers)

_.  
_.

"Feel better?" Tony asked with a smirk as Clint walked into the living room.

"Much." the archer answered as he took his spot on the couch.

"Everyone ready?"

"Ready."

Tony flipped the switch and the projector started. The familiar black screen appeared with white words in the center.

_Gullnow, Germany._

_Captain Rogers was sent to help units control town hit by Hydra attack. The towns people were told that Hitler was to blame for the destruction._

"I never heard of this." Bruce said as he gave the film his complete attention.

The film projected a town that looked to be in ruins. Buildings were falling to pieces, smoke and fire were everywhere and dozens of towns people were running around with the few belongings they were able to save from their homes.

"На прошлой неделе." Natasha muttered to herself.

A quick flash of black changed the scene to what looked to be a refuge camp just outside the destroyed town.

A few U.S. soldiers were spotted along with two of the Howling Commando's. Some of the soldiers were trying to calm down a few of the men from the town who were looking very angry.

Unfortunately, many of the U.S. soldiers didn't speak German and were therefore unable to calm the men down.

The four Avengers watched as it looked like a riot was about to break out when a figure appeared on top of a few crates.

It was Steve in his original version of the Captain America uniform. He quickly removed his helmet, put two fingers in his mouth and gave a loud whistle that quickly silenced everyone and got all eyes on him.

_"Bitte beruhigen Sie sich. Wir versuchen Ihnen zu helfen."_ he announced with a perfect accent and pronounciation.

"I didn't know he could speak German." Natasha exclaimed with a tone and look of surprise.

"Do you know what he's saying?" Tony asked curiously.

"He's telling everyone to calm down and that he and the others are doing what they can to help the towns people." Natasha answered.

_"Dann bleiben wir und verteidigen unsere Startseite."_ someone shouted.

"They're demanding to be allowed to return to town." Natasha said.

_"Wir sagen Ihnen, wann es sicher ist, kehren Sie zu den Häusern. Für jetzt müssen Sie hier übernachten."_ Steve replied.

"He said that it's not safe for them to go back into town but they'll let them know when they can return and that they have to stay there for the time being." Natasha quickly translated.

_"Warum sollten wir vertrauen sie amerikanische?!"_

"Why should we trust you American." Natasha said.

_"Sie haben die Wahl wenn Sie möchten. Sie können mir vertrauen und ich Gelübde, ich kann Ihnen helfen."_ Steve answered.

"You have the choice if you want to. You can trust me and I vow I can help you." Natasha said.

For a minute or so, the towns people talked to themselves while Steve and the other American soldiers waited for their next course of action. A pudgy man walked over to Steve and joined him on top of the crates that somehow managed to hold his weight.

_"Wenn Sie Speichern Sie unsere Startseite wir kooperieren."_ he said.

"If you save our town we will cooperate."

_"Ich verspreche. Ich möchte zum Speichern Ihrer Startseite."_ Steve replied as he put a hand forward. The pudgy man grabbed onto Steve's hand and they shook hands.

"I promise that I will. I would like to save your home."

"He really was the golden boy of that generation." Tony said as the screen showed Steve charging down a destroyed street with his shield in hand and a few soldiers providing cover for him.

Steve easily jumped up to the top of a large tank. Using his shield, he broke the lock on the lid and jumped inside. Not long after that, the tank stopped altogether and the Hydra soldiers driving it climbed out from the top with Steve following them with a handgun held in his hand.

U.S. soldiers hurried over and captured the men as Steve jumped to the ground and put his gun away.

Another flash of black appeared and the team four found themselves smiling when they saw Steve surrounded by the townspeople. All of them were smiling and giving the super soldier pats on the shoulder or hearty handshakes.

They smiled even more when a little girl tugged on his gloved hand and lifted her arms up. Steve picked the little girl up and she took the chance to wrap her arms around his neck and give him the biggest hug she could muster.

_"Vielen Dank, dass sie uns helfen."_ she said.

"She's thanking Steve for helping them." Natasha said even though it was pretty self explanitory.

They watched as Steve smiled and hugged the little girl.

_"Ich bin froh, dass ich ihnen helfen konnte."_ Steve said.

"He said he was glad to help?" Tony guessed.

"That's right." Natasha replied as the little girl now sat on Steve's shoulders as he led the people back into town.

The screen went black once more and more words appeared.

_Captain Rogers and the Howling Commando's remained in Gullnow, Germany for one month. They assissted with the towns reconstruction before they were ordered to return to search for Hydra weapons facorites and Johann Schmidt._

Natasha found herself smiling as the film ended.

"I wonder why none of this was recorded." Bruce said.

"Maybe Steve was just as modest then as he is now." Clint suggested with a smirk.

"But I wonder why he never told us that he can speak other languages." Bruce said.

"He probably doesn't want to talk about other things he can do." Tony said then added quickly. "Probably because I said that he's a perfect know it all."

"You never cut him a break." Natasha said.

"Well, he kinda is." Tony said picking up the next canister.

"He's got a point." Clint said to the female spy.

"Well, we can talk to him about it when he gets back." Natasha said. "What's the next one?"

Tony read the title and his eyes went wide.

"Oh, this is gonna be the best yet." He stated quickly opening the metal container and taking the film out.

"What is it?" Clint asked.

"Project Rebirth."

The three sat perfectly straight as Tony loaded the film. Bruce quickly found a notepad and a pen. Ready to take down any notes he thought would be useful for future purposes.

"Alright. Let's watch the moment our golden boy came to life." Tony said and turned the projector on.


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

the link did not come out in the chapter and I'm not sure it will in this note so if you want to full link just send me a PM and I will gladly send it to a.s.a.p.

.

1: put h.t.t.p.:/ at the beginning (ignore the periods when typing in the bar)

2: type marvel. (note the period after marvel)

3: type wikia...com(only one period. hoping it'll show to you)

4: /Captain_America_(Steve_Rogers)

.

And to point out to a few critics out there, I am a born and raised Texan who is fluent in English and barely speaks a word of Spanish so obviously I'm not going to know German. The German translations were done on a translation website so they are naturally going to not be exact. Please no flames for the translations. Did the best I could.


	9. Chapter 8: Rebirth

**Chapter 8**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_**Top Secret File. **_

_**Project: Rebirth**_

Bruce felt like a child on Christmas morning when he saw the inside of a lab with numerous men in white coats walking along with nurses. The face of Dr. Erskine appeared directly in front of the camera.

He adjusted it so that the camera was now giving the perfect view of what was about to take place and then smiled at the camera.

_"Steven, I don't know if you're ever going to see this. If you do, I want you to know that I'm very glad to have you be the first to receive the serum. I couldn't ask for anyone better to become the worlds first super soldier."_

Tony looked to the side when he heard a small sniffle.

"Clint, are you crying?!"

"No! You're drunk!"

Tony chuckled.

"For once, I have not taken a single sip today." he said.

"Dear Lord, it's going to rain fire tonight." Natasha remarked in fake terror.

Dr. Erskine vanished from the camera's view and soon appeared on the main floor with the other doctors and they prepared things for when their candidate arrived.

"Look at all that outdated tech." Tony mused sounding like the world's biggest geek.

"I can't believe the Rebirth project worked with that kind of technology." Bruce said writing a few quick notes. "They all knew it couldn't have been very safe."

"They probably were aware of it." Natasha said. "It was the first time something like that had happened. They just wanted to see if it would work at all."

"Then Phillips kinda was right." Tony said. "Steve was like a gerbal."

"Well joke was on them." Clint said right as the double doors to the lab opened and in walked Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers.

"He looks adorable." Natasha said.

Tony lightly smirked as everyone in the lab stopped what they were doing and looked at the man who was the chosen recipiant. They all seemed like they didn't want to believe this was the person who they believed would become a super soldier and give hope to everyone about winning the war.

Steve himself looked a little unsure about everything as he looked around and then followed Peggy down the stairs to Dr. Erskine.

The soldier and doctor shook hands with a quick greeting as someone took a picture. The photographer was quickly shooed away by Dr. Erskine before his attention went back to Steve.

_"Are you ready?"_ Dr. Erskine asked. Once he got Steve's approval, he instructed Steve to remove his shirt, tie and hat.

The camera then caught voices from other men off screen. One they recognized to he Colonel Phillips.

_"Senator Brandt, glad you could make it."_

_"Why exactly am I in Brooklyn?" _the senator asked sounding annoyed.

_"We needed access to the city's power grid."_ Phillips answered. _"Of course, if you'd given me the generators I requisitioned..."_

_"A lot of people are asking for funds, Colonel." _Brandt stated. _"Oh this is, Clem..."_

_"Fred Clemson, State Department."_ a third voice said. _"If this project of yours comes through, we'd like to see it used for something other than headlines."_

_"Jesus."_ Brandt exclaimed. _"Somebody get that kid a sandwich."_

Tony snorted a laugh but it quickly passed as they watched Steve climb onto the table that looked like an open pod.

_"Comfortable?"_ Dr. Erskine asked standing next to Steve.

_"It's a little big. You save me any of that schnapps?"_

_"Not as much as I should have. Sorry. Next time. Mr. Stark. How are your levels?"_

Tony's attention was on a well dressed man who walked over to the doctor and the small Steve.

_"Levels at one hundred percent." _the man answered.

_"Good."_

_"We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready. As we'll ever be." _Howard said looking down at Steve who was being strapped to the gurney.

"You both look almost exactly alike." Bruce said looking at Tony who's eyes followed his father until he went off screen and Dr. Erskine began talking into a microphone about the procedure.

_"Do you hear me? Is this on? Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace."_

The group watched as two nurses wheeled over a metal container. One nurse opened it to reveal seven tubes inside holding a liquid that they right away guessed was the super soldier serum.

They removed six of the tubes and attached them into another machine that was linked to the gurney Steve was on.

_"We begin with a series of microinjections into the subject's major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate celluar change. And then, to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with Vita-Rays."_

The four watched as a nurse cleaned a spot on Steve's arm and injected a something into it.

_"That wasn't so bad." _Steve said.

_"That was penicillin."_ Dr. Erskine answered.

Steve looked up at the doctor looking a little stunned.

_"Serum infusion beginning in five...four...three...two...one._"

The group watched as a set of eight needles appeared on arm pads that attached to Steve's thin arms. The six tubes of blue liquid quickly emptied as the serum flowed into Steve's body.

Steve groaned and his face showed pain before his eyes snapped open.

_"Now Mr. Stark."_ Dr. Erskine said.

Howard lowered a switch which caused the gurney holding Steve to rise, making him now stand as the chamber closed around him. A lab assistant attached a hose to the top of the chamber while Dr. Erskine tapped on the small square glass on the chamber.

_"Steven? Can you hear me?"_

_"It's probably too late to go to the bathroom, right?"_ Steve's voice replied making the four chuckle.

_"We will proceed."_

Howard began calling out percentages as he turned a knob that controlled the Vita-Rays.

Even though the four Avengers already knew the outcome, they still felt on edge as they continued to watch.

_"Sixty...Seventy..."_

Steve suddenly shouted in pain which frightened everyone, including the four Avengers.

_"Steven! Steven!"_

_"Shut it down!" _Peggy shouted off screen.

_"Kill the reactor, Mr. Stark!"_ Dr. Erskine shouted.

Right as Howard was about to stop the machine, Steve's voice clearly rang out.

_"No! Don't! I can do this!"_

Natasha felt her breath come out in shaky puffs. She couldn't believe that Steve had gone through this without knowing if he would even come out alive.

_"Eighty...Ninty...That's one hundred percent."_ Howard announced.

The light inside the chamber grew brighter as machines started to spark and pop all around.

"This is crazy." Clint said.

After a few more seconds had passed, the light faded and vanished and the machines hummed as they turned off.

_"Mr. Stark."_

Everyone's eyes were on the chamber as it began to open.

The four weren't really surprised when they saw the person they were familiar with appear in his new form as doctor's, nurses and other important people surrounded Dr. Erskine as he and Howard helped Steve climb out of the chamber.

Peggy walked right up to Steve, a little amazed at his new appearance.

_"How do you feel?"_ she asked.

Steve lightly panted and answered.

_"Taller."_

The four Avengers chuckled at his answer before they noticed a man standing off in the distance. Dr. Erskine noticed the man but wasn't able to do anything as the man pulled out a lighter.

"Oh God." Tony muttered knowing what was about to happen.

An explosion suddenly erupted from the upper booth causing everyone to duck down. Dr. Erskine stood up when it was over only for the man to pull out a gun and fire twice.

The four felt their eyes grow wide watching as the doctor recieved both shots to the chest. He collapsed as the mysterious man grabbed the remaining tube of serum and tried to escape.

Their eyes went to Steve who rushed to the doctor.

Dr. Erskine raised his hand and poked Steve twice on the chest before his body went limp. A look of anger crossed Steve's face as he looked up in the direction the man had run in.

The screen went black and words appeared.

_In honored memory of Dr. Abraham Erskine._

The four were silent for a moment as they processed what they just saw.

They were amazed that everything had worked. Steve had walked into that lab a ninty pound health troubled person and came out a two hundred pound picture of perfect health man with inscredible features.

"Well," Tony said softly. "Not everything special about him came out of a bottle."

The others nodded when suddenly the door to the room slid open and in walked the super soldier himself. His eyes were on a paper he was holding and a look of uncertain thought was on his face.

He stopped in his tracks and spotted his team.

"Hey guys." he greeted then smiled greatly when he saw the old projector. "Where'd that come from?"


	10. Chapter 9: Steve watches

**Chapter 9**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

The four watched as Steve walked over to the projector to get a better look at it. A smile was plastered on his face at seeing something familiar from his time.

"It...it was my father's." Tony answered as they stood.

"Wow. This was actually the best kind at the time." Steve said and noticed that there was a reel on it. "Were you watching something?"

"Kinda." Clint answered. "How'd your meeting with Fury go?"

"They wouldn't let me say no when they showed me what I would get." Steve answered and handed Tony the paper he'd been looking at.

Tony took a quick look at the paper and his eyes went wide.

"Is this real?" he exclaimed looking at the captain.

"I asked the same thing. But they said they did the math and that's what they came up with." Steve answered then turned back to the item he was familiar with. "Seriously, what were you guys watching?"

"Just a few films my dad had." Tony answered.

"Childhood memories?"

"Something like that."

Before anyone could stop him, Steve picked up one of the unwatched film canisters and read the title. A thoughtful look suddenly crossed his face and the four were starting to feel that he was about to demand why they were watching films about his life without informing him.

"If this is what I think it is..."

The four mentally braced themselves.

"This was the parade honoring the troops effort during the war."

Clint, Tony, Bruce and Natasha felt themselves relax upon hearing what the film was.

"Were you in it?" Tony asked casually.

"Yep." Steve answered. "The Howling Commando's and I were allowed home for a while since we'd been fighting for so long. Colonel Phillip's thought that we should be somewhere to give more people hope that the war would be over soon."

"Bet there were a lot of ladies trying to get your attention." Clint said lightly elbowing Steve's arm.

"Uh...there were a few." Steve said with a faint blush. "But I liked seeing the kids and the veterans."

"Maybe we can watch that later. Right now, we need to go celebrate that you're a rich man now." Tony declared plucking the canister from Steve's hand and tossing it onto the couch.

"But I want to watch..."

"Later. Right now, I need to educate you on the fancy life." Tony declared. "What do you want to get first?"

"Well, I would like to get a house."

"Not today."

Tony pulled Steve out of the room but quickly returned after a few seconds.

"Get rid of the ones that will mess with his head. Keep the good ones. Do that and come with us so he's not suspicious." he said.

Bruce, Natasha and Clint quickly looked through all of the canisters and began to collect the ones that they knew would cause Steve trauma if he saw them. Including the ones they had already watched, they removed seven films and hid them where Steve would never look.

Natasha's room.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"I don't care what you say, that stuff was nasty." Steve declared removing his navy blazer.

"So not everyone likes caviar." Tony said. "I thought it would be a good culunary experience for you."

"You're talking to a guy who had to survive on MRE's for about two months during the war until rations were provided."

"Please tell that you didn't enjoy eating those things." Clint said.

"I didn't." Steve replied. "But my men and I had no choice. It was either that or starve. Speaking of which, where are those films?"

"Right where we left them four hours ago." Tony answered and noticed the the films were in smaller numbers. Hopefully, Steve wouldn't notice the same thing and question where the missing films were.

"Let's see how you were acting as a famous celebrity." Natasha said picking up the canister that held the film reel of the parade.

"Want to load it?" Tony asked as he removed his tie.

"Of course." Steve answered taking the canishter from Natasha.

With a smile on his face, Steve easily put the film into the projector and flipped the switch.

The lights instantly went off and the screen appeared perfectly on the wall. The team instantly saw the sidewalks of the city crowded with people who were cheering greatly for the attraction heading their way.

The camera panned to the left where a small marching band was spotted marching by. Behind the band was a float that was slowly passing by and holding a few dozen soldiers who were waving to the crowds.

But the main attraction was the float behind them that held the Howling Commando's and Captain America.

The super soldier was dressed in his uniform but his heldmet was held in one hand while the other waved to the people who's cheers grew louder as his float passed by.

Kids were waving to the soldier with excitment, retired or off duty soldiers saluted, men were giving approving nods and waves and a few women were making it obvious they were trying to get Steve's attention.

"Look at that. You had all those ladies wanting you and you never went for it." Tony remarked jokingly.

Steve merely smirked as he kept his eyes on the screen.

He missed the uniform he was wearing in the film. The one he has now looked and felt like the one he'd worn when he was still doing the USO tour. The only difference was that he wasn't seeling war bonds anymore.

He smiled seeing the faces of his team and Bucky. All of them were happily waving to the crowd, enjoying the time that they weren't out in the war.

Steve remembered that parade fondly.

They'd been taken out of the cold and harsh weathers of Germany for about a month and this parade had only been one of a few things he'd been asked to take part in.

When he'd felt that warm sun on his skin and stepped foot back on American soil, he felt at home again. He and Bucky had shown the commando's around the city, taken them to some of their favorite places and all aroud had a good time until they had to go back to hunting down Schmidt and the rest of Hydra.

The others saw the small but happy smile on Steve's face as he watched the film and they hoped that he never found the films they had hidden.

If he did, there would be serious trouble later.


	11. DISCONTINUED

**DISCONTINUED**

**.**

Sorry about this everyone but because I am getting too many flames Documentary will be discontinued.

I have very little knowledge of the military so naturally not everything is going to be correct. Plus, I'm only 23. My curiosity for the military is limited.

I was born and raised in Texas so I don't know any German and I don't know a lot about the second world war.

Again, the story will end with this last chapter.

_Maybe_ I will consider continuing the story but I need a good enough reason.


	12. 2nd AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Decided to continue story**

**.**

**.**

After seeing how many people read and love the story...I decided to go ahead and continue it. A lot of the flames that I got for the story were in PM's and the ones that were reviews somehow never showed up in the reviews. I didn't delete them or anything. (which I wanted to). The only reason I can guess that they never showed up in the reviews was because they were very lengthy.

.

AusGal (Guest), Sargerogue, Firewing, Miss America of the USA, TuffChick, viressiel, sudoku, K (Guest), starfreak23, HiddenElf-Bookworm, Thor27, LetterBeeNations, AshieMac1985, imaAvenger, spychick989, and deadpoolhulk.

Thanks to your reviews and private messages, I'm going to continue the story and dedicate the continued chapters to all of you. If you have any ideas that you would like to see in the story, please send me a message and let me know so I can write it for you.

.

To other readers, as these selected people have mentioned in their reviews and messages, I am _NOT_ an expert of the world war 2 period and have _VERY_ little military knowledge. (Military time is basically the only thing I know)

I _DO_ look up information and use translators for languages I don't know. I even use the Marvel Database and Wikipedia for information on the characters and things of that nature. If some information is off it's most likely because I'm on a tight timeline and don't have the time to look up the proper information. (Which was why the previous chapter took so long to update. I liked doing daily updates.)

.

Flamers, if you don't have anything nice to say then stay away from the story. I'm writing for fun.


	13. Chapter 10: Medals and fame

**Chapter 10**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Steve smiled fondly at the screen as the next film played out. He and the Commando's were standing on a stage with a U.S. senator who was present them with medals in front of a large crowd and various camera's.

He watched as the senator held a medal and spoke a few words to the crowd. As soon as his quick speech was done, the senator walked over to Steve who was dressed in his captain's uniform.

_"Captain Steven Grant Rogers, on behalf of the citizens and government of the United States of America, it is with great honor that I present you with this congressional medal of honor."_

"Your middle name is Grant?" Tony asked with an amused smirk and trying to hold back his laughter as they watched Steve have to lean forward a bit for the senator to place the medal around his neck as the crowd roared with applause.

"Yes it is." Steve answered.

Natasha smiled as Steve stood straight with the medal proudly worn around his neck and shook hands with the senator.

_"Sir, we all thank you for all you've done."_ the official said.

_"It's an honor and privilage to serve my country sir."_ Steve said with a proud smile. His words earned him a large cheer from the crowd as the senator presented medals to Bucky and the Commando's.

"Out of curiosity, how many medals did you get?" Bruce asked.

"A few." Steve answered. "I honestly don't remember since everything was happening at once. I was always asked to be at one place or another if I wasn't trying to stop Schmidt."

"Other than that parade, did you ever get some time off?" Clint asked.

"A few small vacation times." Steve answered watching as Jacq smiled at the medal around his neck and they all stood together for pictures. "We were getting rid of lots of Hydra weapon factories but we couldn't afford to be away for too long. We hade two weeks off at a time but there weren't very many vacations."

"World's only super soldier." Tony said as a few other officials walked onto the stage to shake hands with the team that was helping America win the war. "They couldn't risk letting the best soldier in the army go for too long or else the enemy could try to get their strength back again. With how crazy Schmidt was, that might have happened."

The screen changed to show Steve in his Captain America uniform riding his motorcycle down a street that had crowds on the sidewalks. Two police on motorcycles were in front of him, escorting to the location they were heading to. Behind Steve was an army truck with it's cover removed to show the six Howling Commando's waving to the crowds and two more police escorts following them.

"What was that about?" Clint asked.

"We were heading back overseas." Steve answered. "News that we were leaving as announced but we didn't know that everyone was going to rush out to say farewell."

"I think it's adorable." Natasha said as the screen showed them arriving at an airport where a plane was waiting along with more citizens. Various signs were held up saying encouraging words.

It cut to show Steve signing a few things for the citizens for a few minutes before he had to get on the plane with his team.

The last thing shown on the screen was the plane starting to leave with the citizens of New York proudly waving and cheering.

"So, you've nearly been a prima dona all your life." Tony said as the lights came back on.

"The USO and Phillips started it." Steve explained. "It was either sell war bonds or be a lab rat."

"Well, being famous helped a little." Clint said. "And the attention from the ladies wasn't so bad was it?"

"I got to meet Rita Hayworth." Steve said causing the four to looked at him with stunned expressions which in turn caused him to turn red in the face.


	14. Chapter 11: The Uniform

**Chapter 11-The Uniform**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Oh no."

"What's this one about?" Clint asked.

"They're fitting me for the uniform that I designed." Steve answered with a faint tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Start it up!" Tony exclaimed.

Steve pressed the switch that started the projector.

After two seconds of black screen, the five spotted Steve standing on top of a small stepping stool with three seamstresses and four scientists surrounding him. He was standing still with his arms out to the side as he was being measured by the seamstresses and the scientists debating what should be used to make the uniform.

He was wearing what most likely were the tights worn under his uniform. So far, the only parts of his uniform that they had made and were ready were his belt and boots.

"You know, I think that you rocked those boots better than the ones you have now." Tony said.

"I liked them better." Steve said as the scientists quickly took over and began to place differnt matierials and fabric over Steve's arms and body to see which ones would be better suited for protection, durance and flexibility.

"Was that at all akward?" Bruce asked.

"Very." Steve answered. "Luckily they had the uniform ready in about a week. Tested it to see if it was bulletproof and everything."

"Well it worked." Clint said as the next clip showed a soldier aiming his rifle at a stand holding the top half of Steve's uniform. Several shots were fired and hit the jacket but not even a scratch was made.

"I just wish that it hadn't been so hot." Steve said. "It did everything it was suppose to but gave too much heat."

"Well, given where you were and everything it was probably for the better." Clint said.

"Guess so." Steve agreed as the next shot showed him fully dressed in his newly finished uniform and strapping on his helmet.

"Didn't the Commando's want new uniforms?" Bruce asked curiously.

"I asked them that same thing." Steve answered with a smirk. "Bucky was the only one up for the idea. The others weren't very into the idea of running around the America flag on them so they stayed with what they had."

"So much for team support." Tony joked as they watched the super soldier test out his new uniform in a practice run.

"Well maybe _we_ should get matching uniforms." Natasha suggested with a smirk.

"Oh hell no! If you think that I'm going to be running around the city wearing spandex designed to look like the American flag, you are sadly mistaken. And another thing..."

The four merely laughed as Tony continued his rant about how his Iron Man suit was better in style than Steve's and more functional.

.

.

A/N:_ Sorry for the late post. Ideas are welcomed._


	15. Chapter 12: Montgomery Falsworth

**Chapter 12**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Time for all good rich boys to go to bed." Tony declared stretching his arms. "Come on Capsicle."

"I am pretty tired." Steve admitted.

"Guess financial meetings are one thing that have always stayed boring." Clint said as he stood and stretched his stiff limbs.

"Let's hit the hay." Bruce yawned.

"Guess you're right." Steve agreed as he lead the way down the hall. "Night everyone."

"Night Steve." Natasha said as she slowed her pace and stopped as Steve vanished around the corner.

The female Avenger then looked back to the men who were still standing in the living room.

"Let's wait until he's asleep and then we can see the other reels." Tony said. "We'll see if he can see any of the others or not."

"Let's just hope that he doesn't remember how many times he'd been filmed." Bruce said.

"Jarvis, let us know when Steve is in deep sleep." Tony ordered.

_"Yes sir." _Jarvis said.

"Now we wait." Tony said as he returned to the couch.

"How many films did we hide from him?" Bruce asked.

"Seven." Clint answered. "The titles alone make us concerned. I don't think Steve will want to be reminded of what happened on those days."

The four then took their places on the couch again and waited for Jarvis to give them the announcement that Steve was out like a light.

It took nearly a whole hour but eventually the AI informed them that Steve had entered deep sleep. While Natasha collected the seven hidden reels, Tony told Jarvis to alert them when Steve woke up.

Once Natasha returned with the films, Clint grabbed the one on the top and set it up on the projector. They watched as the projector once again cast its light onto the wall.

Instantly, they saw the top half of a single person in the view of the camera. It was Montgomery Falsworth.

_"Were you honored to join Captain Rogers team of Howling Commando's?"_ a voice asked off screen.

_"Of course I was."_ Falsworth answered. _"After seeing how he had rescused myself and the others from that Hydra prison, I was hoping to find a way to show him how grateful I was that he dared such a mission and managed to get four hundred of us out and back home. When he personally asked me if I wanted to be a part of a special team he was putting together...How could I refuse?"_

_"Did he personally train you before you went to war?"_

_"He did. He trained myself and the others. We learned many things from Captain Rogers. But the best thing we learned from him was that, even though we were from different countries of the world, we all fought for the same reason and we kind of became a unity of those countries wanting peace."_

_"What did all of you do during the short times you had off of the battlefield?"_

_"Mostly we went to America. Captain Rogers was doing everything to make sure that the Commandos were comforted and had everything needed so we all agreed that whenever we were given time away from the war that we would return to America for the captain. He deserved to return home even if it was just for a while. He and Sergeant Barnes showed us many places and we found ourselves having a grand time."_

_"Any favorable stories you'd like tell about the captain?"_

_"There's plenty of stories and all of them are favorable. But I guess one of the better stories is how Jim Morita was injured. He recieved a bullet straight in the back. We got him to safety and Rogers was the only one of us who had any kind of extensive medical knowledge. He got the bullet out of Jim, used what little burdon we had to clean it and stitched him up himself. As soon as Steve was done, Jim coughed up his lunch and fainted. Dugan never let Jim live it down. But Jim never complained because if it hadn't been for Rogers he wouldn't have made it until we got him to an actual doctor."_

"Well, that explains why there aren't very many medical records of them in different countries." Bruce said.

"You studied the Commando's?" Clint asked.

"Hey, when I was trying to replicate the super soldier serum, I had to learn _everything_ about Steve." Bruce replied.

"What's his boxer size? Ow!"

Clint smirked as Tony rubbed his now sore arm after being hit by Natasha.

_"Did you hope that Captain Rogers had found a way back from his last mission?"_

_"Of course I did. We all did. We all went out to help search for him and when the order was given that he had to stop...I was about to go against orders to help Howard Stark continue searching for him. Not a day goes by that I still hope he'll find a way back to all of us. Every year on the day that mission took place, we gather at his memorial site and pray for him and we got to our favorite pub to toast his memory and bravery. If it wasn't for him, possibly none of us would be here today. Captain Rogers is easily the greatest man that I will ever have the honor of knowing."_

The screen went black.

"Where is the memorial?" Clint asked.

"It's still around in central park." Tony answered. "Doubt anyone has been there recently though. I'll take all of you there some time when Steve isn't around."

"Should we let him see this?" Natasha asked.

"Maybe we should tell him about it and let him decide if he wants to see it or not." Bruce suggested. "He'll probably want to see them alone too."

"At least he'll know that his friends and team always hoped he would return." Clint said.

"That might actually make him feel guilty." Tony said. "But we'll leave him to decide that when he looks at them. Let's look at the rest so we can figure out a way to let him know what he's in store for."

"What's the next one?" Natasha asked.

"It's Tim Dugan." Clint answered.


	16. Chapter 13: Timothy 'Dum Dum' Dugan

**Chapter 13**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

A/N: _Sargerogue, I hope this wakes you up like you wanted. :)_

.

Clint and Tony both couldn't help but stare at the man's large mustach that nearly covered half his face and the familiar hat he wore. They both heard the stories of this man from Steve and from files but neither one of them had believed Tim Dugan really had this sense of style.

_"Timothy 'Dum Dum' Dugan, you once said that you doubted Captain Rogers was serious about being Captain America. Why was that?"_

_"I didn't doubt it. I just thought that he might have been one of those people who was trying to make headlines."_ Dum Dum stated. _"When I first saw him and he said he was Captain America, I thought that he was an actor trying to get famous. Little did I know that he already beat me to that thought. Then he got all of us out of those cages and told us the best plan to escape. It worked of course and we got out and made it to the camp. The entire time he had this confidence and certainty about him that none of us questioned. Vocally anyway."_

_"What did you think when he asked you to be part of his team?"_

_"Well, when he asked, I thought it was either going to be a good thing or a bad thing. Having seen the weapons Hydra had been making, I was a little hesitant but after seeing how Rogers got in, saved our a**es, escaped a burning building with his best friend and got all of us to the American camp alive and in one piece...I thought that it might be fun to follow this guy into action. Boy, did we see a lot of action. We all saw Rogers do amazing things. I once told him that needed a cape and he would be a real super hero."_

The four Avengers tried to picture Steve wearing his Captain America uniform with a red white and blue cape. They all quickly shook the thought from their heads since it did not seem like their captain's style.

_"I was told that you requested a favor of him that got you to agree to be part of the team."_

_"Something like that. We both knew that I was joking but he did it anyway. I told him that I'd always been willing to fight and asked him to open up a tab at our favorite bar. First thing he did was order us another round. I think the bartender kept the tab open this long because he had the honor of having Captain America go to his bar. We'd stay there for hours. Singing, trying to teach him to dance even though it never worked, just all around had a good time."_

_"What kind of training did Captain Rogers teach you?"_

_"Hand to hand combat was something he wanted all of us to know. Said that there was always a chance that any weapon we had could be taken away from us and that we should always know how to fight. We all ended up with a few bruises and black eyes. Him? He looked as fresh as a daisy. He never really hurt us though and we did learn a lot from him."_

_"Do you still hope that he's still alive?"_

_"Of course I do. We all do. We went out with Stark to try to find him. We never found any trace of that bird he was on. I try to visit his memorial whenever I can. Say a prayer or two for him. We couldn't have won the war without him so I think the least we can do is pray for him. He kept all of us in line in the field and always had our backs. We could always count on Rogers. Whever he is, alive or not, I hope he's at peace."_

The scene ended right then. The four Avengers were silent, in awe at hearing how much Steve's pervious team trusted him.

They know that they trust Steve with their very lives but it seemed the Howling Commando's had even greater trust in the super soldier.


	17. Chapter 14: Gabe Jones

**Chapter 14-Gabe Jones**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Taking a sip of her coffee, Natasha watched as Clint loaded the next film reel. With only two film reels down, the spy was wondering if they'd be able to watch the remaining five in one night and before Steve woke up.

"Here we go." Clint lighlty announced as he switched on the machine.

The words _Interview with Gabe Jones_ appeared and a young man was seen.

_"From what I understand, you were the most eager to join Captain Roger's team."_

_"I was."_ Gabe answered with a small smile. _"I thought it would be a way to do my part in the war and I owed him. He saved me from that prison. If it hadn't been for Captain Rogers I would most likely have died there along with everyone else."_

_"What was your first impression of Captain Rogers?"_

_"I thought he might have been some kind of spy but not a soldier. The way that he just appeared out of nowhere, knocked a guard out with his shield, and got everyone out...I was blown away. When he asked me and the others to be part of the team he was putting together, how could I refuse? I wanted to show him how grateful I was that he got me out of there."_

_"How was the first mission with him in command?"_

_"It went very smoothly. Granted that a few of us newbies were a little nervous about it but we all soon realized that we didn't have anything to fear with Captain Rogers around. He always had our backs and he _never_ sent us into a situation he thought was too dangerous for us."_

_"He sounded protective of all of you."_

_"He looked out for us a lot and we tried to do the same for him. Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes were the two best out of us when it came to getting the job done."_

The four Avengers gave the film their complete attention when Bucky Barnes was mentioned.

_"I was told that you had been on that mission with them when Sergeant Barnes was unfortunatly lost."_

_"I was."_ Gabe confirmed. _"I didn't see the entire thing but I saw the worst of it before I managed to find Zola in the control room."_

_"How did Captain Rogers handle the situation?"_

_"Like any person would when they lose their best friend. He and Barnes would tell us that they thought of each other as brother's since they've known each other since they were kids. When I saw how upset Captain Rogers was, I really thought that he might give up his title as Captain America."_

_"Is it true that it was what happened that day that caused Captain Rogers to come up with the plan to allow himself to be captured in order to bring down Johann Schmidt?"_

_"It was." _Gabe answered with a slight nod. _"We had been gathered for a final plan to take down Hydra. I could tell that Captain Rogers did not really want to be there at the moment but then he came up with the plan of letting Schmidt and his lackies think that he was crashing their base to get revenge for what happened to Barnes. Personally, I don't think he was pretending to get revenge. When I heard that Rogers jumped onto that plane and it crashed...I wasn't sure what to think. I thought that maybe, just maybe, he could pull another famous move and would come walking back asking what the next mission was. When Phillips had no choice but to declare him killed in action I was close to a breakdown. I had already lost one friend and then I find out that I lost another. The others and I were the ones that came up with the plan to build that memorial dedicated to him. We had no problem getting others behind the idea to approve, fund and build it."_

_"Would you have continued to follow him into battle had he been able to return?"_

_"Absolutely. No question about it. He never did anything wrong. His plans were perfect, everyone came back safe to their families...He really was a super soldier."_

The film stopped with only the small sound of the reel flapping to be heard.

"They all really hoped that he made it back." Clint said softly.

"Maybe that's why he's depressed a lot of the time." Bruce said. "If he somehow knew that his team, his friends, everyone he knew back then, were waiting for him and he never made it back then that could be one of the reasons why he's never really trying to bond with us so much."

"He doesn't want us to feel the same pain that they did if the situation ever repeated itself." Natasha stated.


	18. Chapter 15: Jim Morita

**Chapter 15-Jim Morita**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Natasha stretched her limbs as the other three took the time to get snacks, drinks or take care of business.

Quickly glancing at the clock, Natasha saw that it was just a few minutes after one. She knew that they would all be sleeping in later but it certainly wouldn't be the first time.

In situations like that, Steve would be the only one to have a full nights sleep and then, to make matters worse, a mission would suddenly pop up out of nowhere.

It only took a good enough sized explosion to wake them up and realize where they were.

"Everyone back?" Tony asked as he set up the next film.

"I'm here." Clint said and flopped down onto the couch.

"What's the next one?" Bruce asked.

"The last film of the Howling Commando's." Tony answered. "Everyone ready?"

"Ready." came three answers.

Tony hit the switch and they soon saw another young man on the screen.

_"Jim Morita, another Howling Commando. What do you think was your best skill in the field?"_

_"Scouting and signalling when the enemy was heading our way." _Jim answered.

_"Did Captain Rogers discover that about you?"_

_"We all discovered that along the way."_ Jim answered. _"When Captain Rogers saw that about me, he saw that I could be most helpful when we were abushing traveling Hydra troops."_

_"During stays in Europe, can you recall any humerous moments with Captain Rogers and the rest of the team?"_

_"Really, it was trying to get him agree to learn to dance. His number one excuse was that he was either too tired or he was planning out next coarse of action. We know that he can't get tired very easily and he never planned mission out in public. Sergeant Barnes was always trying to get us to help the captain branch out but Rogers was never having it. We easily saw that he didn't have the best charm with the ladies but really he just needed to not be so shy all the time."_

"Finally, someone else realizes the same thing." Tony reclared.

_"Now, during the few missions you had to other countries, I understand that you and Captain Rogers were usually the translators. Do you know exactly how many different languages he was able to speak fluently?"_

The four Avengers listened carefully.

_"English of course."_ Jim said with a slight chuckled before answering. _"German, Japanese and Russian. He was maybe a little more than half knowledgable in Italian. I know he knew other languages but we never got to know what they were for sure."_

"I'm going to have to let him give himself away speaking Russian." Natasha said.

"Let me catch it on camera." Tony stated.

_"The locals of the towns that we went to really loved that an all American man could fluently speak their language."_ Jim added.

_"How did you feel when the information that the search for Captain Roges was called off and he was declared killed in action?"_

_"I felt like I lost a friend that, even if you've only known for a short while, you've felt you knew your whole life. He was a real close friend to all of us and he told us the same thing. We always went to a bar and, even though we know that he couldn't get drunk, we managed to talk him into a few drinking games that we'd learned overseas. He always made sure that none of us fell and cracked our heads or picked a fight with some random stranger."_

_"Was there ever a bar fight in which all of you were involved?"_

_"Once and we didn't start it. We were in Russia for a week or so and had gone to a bar to test if it was true or not that Russian beer was stronger than American."_

Natasha lightly snorted.

_"We went to a bar and had a few drinks. Didn't even make it to the second round when we noticed that a few other guys in the bar were starting to try to pick fights with everyone and anyone who walked by. Finally they noticed that we were soldiers fighting in the war. They came over, started talking some nasty things but we held ourselves back. When we decided to call it a night, those same guys decided to try to take Captain Rogers out. Big mistake. Two of them got sent flying out the windows with one throw. The rest of them thought they could take the rest of us but it didn't happen. We ended up tying the guys to a pole outside until the police came."_

_"So Captain Rogers was a voice of reason, not just in the field, but almost everywhere that you went."_

_"He was."_ Jim confirmed. _"He was always telling us to think ahead, for us to know what our actions would bring and that we wouldn't do something we'd regret later. Saved our skin too many times just telling us to be careful and plan ahead."_

"Where does that sound familiar?" Tony muttered.

_"Do you have any final thoughts about Captain Rogers?"_

_"He was easily the greatest man I ever knew. He did things that only us regular people could dream of doing. He was the person that everyone wanted to be like and he did his best to help everyone. American or not. I've seen him give his rations to starving families. Said that he knew what it's like to be hungry before he became the captain. Whatever happened to him after the crash, wherever he is now, I hope that he's somewhere he likes and that he knows that we searched for him, looked up to him and appreciated everything he did for us and the world."_

The screen faded to black and stopped.

"I wonder if Steve knows how everyone looked up to him." Bruce said.

"He's too modest. He probably thinks it might have been something else." Clint said.

"We're going to have to break him of that." Tony declared.


	19. Chapter 16: Phillips and Stark

**Chapter 16-Chester Phillips and Howard Stark**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"This one is going to be interesting." Tony said with a somewhat hesitant tone in his voice. The others recognized the tone of his voice and didn't ask questions as he finished loading the film and turned the projector on.

The screen right away showed two men sitting in seperate arm chairs with only about a two foot space between them.

Colonel Chester Phillips and Howard Stark.

_"Colonel Phillips, is it true that_ _you had been against the thought of Captain Rogers being the first to accept the super soldier serum?"_

_"I was."_ Phillips answered. _"When Doctor Abraham Erskine first brought Captain Rogers onto the training base to be part of the super soldier candidate training program, I had many doubts about the whole thing. When I first saw Rogers, I thought that Erskine was trying to test my limits on the whole program. Rogers was a five foot ninty pound asthmatic who had more health problems than every patient in a single hospital in New York. He was barely able to keep up with the other candidates who were perfect examples of picture perfect health."_

_"What changed your mind about him?"_

_"I had been talking with Erskine about who should recieve the serum while he watched the candidates during a training formation. I had someone in mind to be the first super soldier and he was set on it being Rogers. I tried to prove that the person needed to be the first super soldier needed to have guts instead of the things Erskine saw in Rogers. I tried to prove that I was right by tossing a dummy grenade into the middle of their formation. Instead, I was the one proven wrong. Rogers threw himself onto the grenade while everyone else tried to save their skin. Rogers not only proved himself worthy to be the first ever super soldier but he really proved me wrong. Turns out that kindness is a good quiality in super soldiers. I believe it was one of the reasons that Rogers was able to get many other countries to become allies with America."_

_"Mr. Stark, what was your first thoughts on Captain Rogers?"_

_"Well, I thought he was actually going to be a new assisstant to the doctor. When I learned that he was going to be the first subject for Project Rebirth I was a little skeptical at first. If anything, I was expecting that he at least come out of the procedure a few pounds heavier."_

_"What was your impression when you learned that he single handedly made it into Hydra territory and successfully rescued all of the prisoners of war?"_

_"I was blown away." _Howard answered. _"I knew that he would find his friend but finding out that he saved over four hundred others really took me by surprise. He saved all those men, brought back a few pieces of their weaponry to be analized and got a huge award for it. He began changing the tide of the war and during that time I was asked to help provide him and his team with new equipment and weapons. During that time, Rogers and I became good friends."_

Tony lightly rolled his eyes. It was a horrible deal for him on both sides. He got a bad relationship with his father and a horrible start of a friendship with Steve yet both those men had been great friends in the past.

_"Now, I understand that you actually helped him get to that Hydra prison."_

_"I did. Agent Carter came to me and told me what he was planning. At first I thought that he might have been pulling my leg but when I saw how serious he was, I thought I'd see what I could do to help. Got him almost all the way to the front door of the prison. He decided to jump out of the plane when we came under fire and order me and Carter to head back as soon as he was clear. That alone was the bravest thing I'd ever seen anyone do."_

"Not us. Not yet anyway." Clint said.

"He's getting closer each day." Bruce added.

_"Colonel Phillips, was it the rescue that made you realize that Captain Rogers was fit for combat?"_

_"It was the start."_ Phillips answered. _"I also saw that Rogers was more than willing to lay his life down on the line if he felt that it would help us in any way. He was more than willing to go through a procedure that we had no clue if it would work or not, he chased after a Hydra spy and then rescued all those soldiers. When he led those soldiers into the camp, he right away surrendered himself for disiplinary action. Right then and there, I knew that he was going to help change the outcome of the war. He knew what he had to do and knew that he would admit to what he had done. But instead of giving him a punishment, we gave him the highest honor the Army could give. He then showed us that he was a brilliant genius at formulating plans and gaining information for us. Turned out to be very skilled in espionage. He was able to get behind enemy lines and find out things then radio it all to us. We were soon carrying out plans in which a certain number of men went in and the same amount came back. Rogers and his team did everything in his power to make sure those soldiers came home to their families."_

_"And the Howling Commando's? What was your opinion on them?"_

_"At first, when I noticed that most of them were from different nations, I thought that there might have been a few complications at first. But sure enough, they proved me wrong as well. Rogers formed a team that was exceeding all expectations. They were all getting the job done and allowing us all to sleep a little easier each night. Every factory they destroyed, every Hydra agent they stopped or captured, every ally we gained through them meant that we were closer to ending the war."_

_"Mr. Stark, is it true that you were the one who made the captain's shield?"_

_"I made it, yes, but I honestly didn't think that he would go for it. It didn't seem to fit the style of the world's only super soldier. I hade made a few shields for him to test out but instead he went for the one he now uses. We slapped a few coats fo paint on it and then he was using it to stop agents of evil."_

_"You also made his custom motorcycle too correct?"_

_"Yes I did. He had picked out the bike himself. It was a good pick too. It was sturdy and fast and I added a few little gadgets onto it that I felt he might be able to use in the field. Sure enough, he ended up using majority of those new weapons."_

_"How close a friend was he to you, Mr. Stark?"_

_"We weren't best friends but we would occassionally go out to get a few drinks, talk about various projects...I was even going to ask him to be my best man at my wedding and be the godparent of my first child."_

Tony looked a little surprised at that information. He had been told countless stories about Steve when he was a child but not once had this been mentioned.

The others turned to him with surprised looks as well. They could only imagine how Tony would have turned out had Steve been his godfather.

Maybe everything that happened to him wouldn't have happened.

_"How did you each handle that Captain Rogers was declared killed in action?"_

_"I felt that we lost the greatest man the planet had ever seen." _Phillips answered. _"Captain Rogers made me change my outlook on a great many things. Had he been able to return to us, I could most certainly guarantee that he could have been the next president of the United States or General of the Army. Hell, knowing Rogers, he could have done both. I was devistated when the call was made. For the longest time I kept thinking that he did somehow survive the crash and that maybe an injury severe enough to hurt him was what was keeping him from getting back. But eventually, I had to come to terms with the fact that he had given his life to save us all. Everyone agreed to the building of the memorial to him and I was there on the day that it was finished and first opened to the public. I even presented a speech to Captain Rogers. I can only hope that he's in a peaceful place right now."_

_"Mr. Stark?"_

_"Well, as the colonel pointed out, Steve was a great man and a hero to many. I wish that he had been able to make it back home from that final fight against Schmidt. He could have been the next president of the states and he could very well have done greater things that could very well change the future of our country. Like the colonel, I hope that Steve is somewhere he enjoys and has peace."_

The screen faded to black and the four were left in total silence.

There had been rumors that Colonel Chester Phillips hadn't been very fond of Steve after their first met but changed his mind when he saw the sacrificing act during the training.

Tony had told everyone that his father had basically lost his mind when Steve vanished. The super soldier had been his greatest accomplishment after all and when he vanished after the crash, never to be found, Howard's mind slowly started to slip.

The rest of his life was well known.

When Steve had told stories of Howard, everyone, mostly Tony, had been surprised at how differently the first Stark was.

These films weren't just showing Steve's life before waking up in the 21st century. They were also giving an insight into the lives of the people he'd known and worked with.


	20. Chapter 17: Peggy Carter

**Chapter 17-Peggy Carter**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Oh boy. Good thing Steve doesn't know about these. Especially this one." Tony said flipping the switch.

The others were curious as to what he meant and they got their answer when the screen showed them a young and beautiful woman dressed in uniform.

Peggy Carter.

"I can see why Cap fell for her." Clint said.

"Quiet."

Everyone was silent.

_"So you personally knew Captain Steven Rogers?"_

_"I did."_ Peggy answered. _"I knew him before and after he became Captain America."_

_"Did he change at all personality wise once he successfully became the world's first and only super soldier?"_

_"Not a bit."_ Peggy answered. _"He had firm beliefs that stayed the same no matter what. He always helped others and never strayed from the line he walked."_

_"What was your first impression of him when he was officially announced to be the first candidate for the serum?"_

_"Honestly, I wasn't sure that he could have survived such a thing. He was so thin and fragile in health that I wasn't sure he'd be able to walk away. But he proved me wrong by surviving and becoming the world's most famous soldier and captain."_

_"He went from being a regular soldier in training to being a captain. Practically over night. How did he adjust to the sudden change in authority?"_

_"He handled it very well actually. It took him a while to get use to lower officers showing him the proper respect and following his orders but he eventually got use to it."_

_"Was he shown the proper respect right away? There were rumors that he had been severely bullied even before he became Captain America."_

_"He was indeed greatly bullied before becoming the captain. Many of the other candidates and regular soldiers bullied him greatly because of his thin appearance. He was the only one taking his training serious and yet he was teased about it greatly. I would often hear of him being in the medical ward due to being beaten by other soldiers. When he was made a captain, the other soldiers couldn't believe that he surpassed them so quickly. They didn't show him the proper respect for weeks until they saw all the good he was doing. When they saw how he was helping change the way the war was heading, they were soon asking to be put in his unit. He was the only one that could approve their transfer into his unit. Not very many made it in. Only two if I remember correctly."_

_"What were your thoughts when Captain Rogers and the Howling Commando's were finding and destroying Hydra factories almost every week?"_

_"They were doing a marvelous job. Their observations, tactics and over all success was shinned upon greatly. They were getting information that we used to our advantage, capturing many Hydra agents alive and getting rid of all the weapons that were deemed to never be held in anyone's hands. They did a wonderful job not leaving a trace of those weapons to be found."_

_"What about the public? Did they believe in Captain America right away or did they believe he was still an actor who was trying to help boost moral support and his own carreer?"_

_"There were many people who believed that Captain Rogers was still with USO tour and that many of the things he was doing was to promote another film he wa starring in. But there were just as many people who believed that he truly was a super soldier and was doing his part to help end the war. Every time that he and his unit were allowed some time to return home, he was treated like he was a king. There were people showering him with gifts. Asking for autographs and to have their picture taken with him. He was asked to do many radio interviews as well which caused more young men to sign up for the service."_

_"Onto more serious questions. What were you thinking of the day of the Hydra raid?"_

Peggy's expression turned serious and somewhat sad. No doubt memories of that day were passing through her mind.

_"I wasn't sure what to think. Steve had allowed himself to be captured because he knew that he would be taken right to Johann Schmidt. When he was there, the Howling Commando's charged in and gave the order for us to move in. We made it all the way inside, taking out as many Hydra agents as possible. I felt that we were going to surely come out victorious."_

_"What about when you saw Captain Rogers chase after Schmidt?"_

_"When I saw that happen, saw him jump onto that plane to stop him, I knew that he was going to succeed. He did but we never saw him again. It was a bitter sweet day."_

_"Is it true that you were the last one to speak with him?"_

_"I was." _Peggy answered casting her eyes down. _"I was trying to convince him that there was time to find a place to land the plane and allow him to walk away but he had been right. There wouldn't have been enough time and too many people would have lost their lives."_

_"Was it also true that you and Captain Rogers were dating?"_

The four noticed Peggy's expression grow more upset and it was easy to tell that tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

_"We weren't dating exactly."_ she answered._ "I knew how he felt toward me but I wasn't being so clear about my feelings to him. But I believe that he knew. We had actually planned to go dancing the next week. He didn't know how to dance and I promised that I would teach him."_

_"How did you feel when you knew he wouldn't ever return?"_

_"Like the rest of the world, I shed many tears. I did have hope that he would return. I still do. There are times that I still expect him to show up at a meeting or with the Commando's at the Stork Club."_

_"Had you been hoping that you'd be able to have a relationship with him?"_

_"I did. Very much. He was unlike any man I've ever met. Many women were trying to get his attention but he was a true gentleman. Very polite and kinda. He was the perfect combination of a true gentlman and a soldier."_

"Still true lady." Tony lightly declared.

_"Had you ever thought that a full blown relationship with Captain Rogers would happen?"_

_"I had hoped."_ Peggy answered. _"I had hoped that, once he got use to actually having a woman's attention, that he and I could begin a stable relationship."_

_"Family?"_

_"I wanted one. With him."_

The four Avengers felt their hearts twist inside them.

Steve had once mentioned that he wanted a family of his own and he had said that he had hoped that it could have been with Peggy. The only thing stopping him from asking her to be his, other than the war, was that he wasn't completely sure how she felt about him.

He didn't get to know until his final mission in that time.

They weren't sure they should ever let him see this film about Peggy. His heart would completely break if he knew that she had loved him all along and wanted the same things he did.

_"How upset were you when he admitted that he had to force the Hydra airship into the water?"_

_"I didn't want to believe what he was saying. I had tried to talk him out of crashing the plane but he was more concerned about the lives of others. All of America and the world in this case. Everyone heard him say that if preventing the end of countless lives meant giving up his own he would do it."_

_"How did you handle the memorial service?"_

_"I did my best to keep strong but I wasn't able to."_ Peggy said as a stray tear ran down her cheek. She didn't bother to wipe it away.

_"Were you asked to speak on his behalf?"_

_"Yes. I spoke of how he was before and after becoming a soldier, how Dr. Erskine found him and approved him to be the first to recieve the serum, all the good he was doing as a super soldier, all of the people he had given hope to, the great sacrifice that he made..."_

_"I'll ask just one last question. Had Captain Rogers been able to make it back, would you have tried to have the life you wanted with him?"_

_"Yes."_ Peggy answered as more tears streamed down her cheeks. _"I would tell him how much I love him, tell him that I wanted to have a family with him, advance both our military carreers together...Just spend the rest of my life with him. He was the greatest man I ever knew and I miss him every day. I think about him every day and pray for him every night. I pray that he's at peace now and I hope that he knows how much that I cared for him."_

The screen faded to black and the film stopped.

The four Avengers were silent and they all had their eyes averted so that no one else could see the tears that were threatening to fall.

They knew that Steve had given up so much when he made that ultimate decision to fly the Hydra ship into the ice to save people he believed were worth more than himself.

They just hadn't realized that what they believed he had lost was only the tip of the ice burg to what they now know.


	21. Chapter 18: Steve's final fight

**Chapter 18-Steve's final fight**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

It took everyone about fifteen minutes to get their emotions back in check after seeing Peggy Carter's film. The four Avengers were determined now more than ever to show Steve that he was both appreciated and cared for in this new time he'd been tossed into.

They know that he was having a difficult time adjusting to everything that had changed during the seventy years he'd been trapped in the ice and, although he was making great progress, he was still having trouble coming to terms with many things.

It was surely a big culture shock for Steve and always being on missions and not being able to spend enough time with his teammates surely wasn't making things any easier for the soldier.

The four vowed together that, starting tomorrow, they were going to start spending more time with their captain and show him how much he's greatly needed and appreciated.

Maybe then the pain he felt from loosing his life in the past wouldn't hurt as much.

"What's this last one?" Bruce asked softly.

"Dear Lord." Tony muttered reading the title. "It's his fight against the Red Skull."

The other three instantly froze.

The final fight between Captain America and the Red Skull was legendary. It was the fight that basically saved the world. With no one being there to see it and make it back to report what happened, everyone could only assume what exactly happened on the airship.

It was obviously known that Schmidt was killed and Steve crashed the plane into the very ice that allowed him to be here.

There were other rumors about what had taken place on the ship before it went down but nothing was ever confirmed.

Naturally, Steve never answered questions or spoke about what happened that day. There were many agents who had tried to get him to talk about it, either out of curiosity or doctor's trying to help him overcome the event, and none of them got so much as a word from him.

So the events of what happened on that ship were known only by Steve and no one else. Unless he willingly spoke about it, no one knows about the final fight between the American hope and the Hydra leader.

Now they would be able to see what happened with their very own eyes.

Tony switched on the projector and they all waited patiently for the film to begin. Soon words appeared on the screen.

_Security system was hacked by Howard Stark who managed to record the final fight between Captain America and Johann Scmidt. _

_The world will forever be grateful to Captain Steven Grant Rogers for his great actions and great sacrifice._

The screen cut to show the inside of a large airship that the four recognized to be the bridge of the Hydra plane.

After Steve had been found, pictures of the place he'd been discovered in had surfaced for few SHIELD agents to see. Natasha and Clint had been two of those agents.

Natasha had been allowed to see them because her past was linked to the famous super soldier and Clint because he's a high level agent.

Tony and Bruce had seen the pictures when they'd been given clearance by Fury to search through files for a mission that had involved yet another mad scientist. They'd come across the Captain America file and had decided to take a look.

On the screen, a familiar villian appeared and sat at the controls with an angry but determined look on his face.

"Geez, not even a mother could love that face." Tony muttered.

"How did he breath without a nose?" Clint wondered as Schmidt began to activate the ship.

"Maybe that was why he was always scowling." Bruce suggested.

The camera remained steady as the ship began to move. For a few minutes it only showed Schmidt at the controls just piloting the ship.

Then it showed him gazing out the large window. His eyes moving from left to right as the sounds of gunfire were heard.

The four could only assume that it was Steve he was trying to shoot at. They'd seen photo's of a smaller aircraft that looked to have been crashed into the back of the plane and only Steve could have done that.

They watched as Schmidt pressed a few buttons before grabbing a gun that had a slight glow to it and then ducking out of the camera's line of sight.

Not even a minute went by when the door to the bridge started to slowly open.

Steve slowly came into view as he looked around the bridge, looking for his evil counterpart. With his shield held in front of him, he slowly made his way down the small flight of stairs and toward the middle of the room where a glowing machine was located.

He walked by it, eyeing the chair in front of the controls and whirled around with his shield raised just as Schmidt appeared and tried to shoot him.

_"You don't give up, do you?"_ Schmidt mocked.

_"Nope."_ Steve answered before charging to Schmidt, blocking gunfire as he did. When he was close enough, Steve used his shield to knock the large gun from Schmidt's hand.

The four Avengers watched with unblinking eyes as the two traded blows. Fists and kicks made contact yet the two men were unwilling to admit defeat.

Schmidt knocked Steve down and delivered a kick to his ribs. Trying to attempt another kick, Steve grabbed his leg and tried to knock him back only to get punched in the face. Both men fell to the floor but Steve was quicker to get up with a metal container in his hands and knocked Schmidt with it.

He then tried to lock the Hydra leader in a choke hold but Schmidt used his own weight to toss them both to the side, falling overthe glowing machine and scrambling to get up.

Steve retrieved his shield and attempted to hit Schmidt only to be met with a fist to the gut, his shield swipped from him and it used to hit him in return.

Schmidt then tried to pin Steve down only to get a direct headbutt from the captain. With his shield back in his possession, Steve tackled his enemy. Causing them both to fall onto the controls that sent the ship into a sudden dive toward the ground below.

Both men vanished from sight as they were suddenly tossed onto the ceiling. The sounds of their grunts and struggle continued to be heard.

A minute later, Schmidt appeared climbing down a beam and making his way to the controls. He flipped a few switched and the plane suddenly leveled out.

A large _THUD_ was heard and the four assumed it meant that Steve met the floor.

Skull pulled out a gun and began to shout at the unseen super soldier.

_"You could have the power of the gods!"_ he declared before shooting in one direction. _"Yet you wear a flag on your chest and think you fight a battle of nations! I have seen the future, Captain. There are no flags!"_

_"Not in my future!" _Steve shouted and made a mad dive for his shield. He grabbed it and brought it up to cover him just as another shot was fired at him. When it was deflected, Steve hurled his shield at Schmidt.

It made contact with the man and tossed him onto the glowing machine. Causing a series of sparks and light beams to appear.

Schmidt got to his feet and stared at the now destroyed machine.

_"What have you done? No."_

He grabbed the familiar glowing cube in his hand and the four noticed the glow get brighter. A few swirling light beams appeared before something like the galaxy appeared inside the ship.

Both Steve and Schmidt gazed at it with amazement.

Then it changed when the cube began to engulf the hand of the person holding it. It crept up his arms and quickly took over his body. The light then formed into a blinding beam that shot up into the galaxy with Schmidt vanishing completely.

After a final burst of light, the cube is seen falling to the floor and out of sight.

The four Avengers watch as Steve retrieved his shield before heading to the controls while removing his helmet. He looked at the controls before looking out the window and then turned his attention to the controls again.

_"Come in. This is Captain Rogers. Do you read me?"_

_"Captain Rogers, what is your..."_

_"Steve, is that you? Are you alright?"_ Peggy's voice questioned over the radio.

_"Peggy, Schmidt's dead!"_

_"What about the plane?"_

_"That's a little bit tougher to explain." _Steve answered as he fumbled with a few of the switches.

_"Give me your coordinates. I'll find you a safe landing site."_

_"There's not going to be a safe landing. But I can try and force it down."_

_"I'll get Howard on the line. He'll know what to do."_

_"There's not enough time."_ Steve replied. _"This thing's moving too fact and it's heading for New York."_

A slight hesitation but greater realization crossed Steve's face and four knew what this meant.

_"I got to put her in the water."_ he announced.

_"Please, don't do this. We have time. We can work it out." _Peggy's voice pleaded.

_"Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any loger, a lot of people are gonna die. Peggy, this is my choice."_

They watched as Steve took something out of his pocket. A compass. He opened it and placed it on the control panel in his line of sight before turning back to the control and pushing the handle to send the plane into another sudden dip.

Steve looked over to the compass for a quick moment and then looked back out the window.

_"Peggy?"_

_"I'm here."_

_"I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance."_

_"Alright."_ came Peggy's choked answer. _"A week, next Saturday, at the Stork Club."_

_"You got it."_

_"Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood?"_

_"You know, I still don't know how to dance."_

_"I'll show you how. Just be there."_ Peggy said softly.

_"We'll have the band play something slow."_ Steve said as the ship and camera began to shake greatly. _"I'd hate to step on your..."_

A sudden burst of static filled the screen but the sound of a sure crash landing filled their ears. The sound of glass and metal breaking, cracking, shattering was almost too much for the four of them.

Tony was about to stop the film when the screen suddenly cleared. The camera was now at a tilted angle but was still showing the bridge perfectly.

Their eyes were on Steve who was lying on his stomach on the ground. Ice, water and snow were gushing gushing into the ship and closer to Steve who was still conscious. But only by so much.

They watched as he struggled to reach out to grab his compass that had fallen to the floor in front of him. With the new angle, they were able to see the picture of Peggy Carter.

Steve's groans of pain were clearly heard as he continued to desperately try to grab the compass. Only for a stream of water to suddenly flow by and swipe the compass from his reach.

_"No."_ Steve cried as it vanished from sight.

Tears once again began to sting the eyes of the present Avengers as they watched Steve's body go limp and the icy waters reached his body. The force and rush of the water slightly lifted Steve's unmoving body from the floor and caused him to swirl around a few times before he landed at the bottom of the stairs leading to the control panel.

With the water having risen nearly all the way to the controls, Steve's body remained still under the water's surface.

None of them failed to see that he didn't struggle or move even after being under the water for so long. Then they noticed how quickly the water started to turn into ice.

Trapping Steve in the exact spot he'd be located in when SHIELD would find him seventy years later.

Ice started to grasp the camera which began to scramble and eventually go black once more.

This time, no one tried to hide their tears.


	22. Chapter 19: Third chance at life

**Chapter 19-Third chance at life is the charm**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

A/N: _Thank you everyone for all of the wonderful reviews and I'm sorry I made so many of you cry. I didn't think I'd get that kind of emotion when I wrote the chapter but I'm glad to know that everyone thought it was touching. _

.

The four Avengers sat together at the table in the kitchen, each with a cup of warm yet untouched coffee before them. The four had been sitting at the table for an hour, not speaking or even attempting to drink their coffee.

The final seven films were still replaying in their minds. The last two more than the rest.

Steve had always come off as someone who was trying to not let his past get the better of him but now they weren't too sure about that.

The things that happened to their captain...no one could just try to pretend they weren't living with that kind of pain every day. Steve had voiced that he misses his time and everyone he held close from that time but he had also stated that he knew he had to accept he was in a new time and that he was going to make the most of it.

But none of them were sure of his progress on that.

_"Captain Rogers has awakened and is beginning his usual morning routine."_ Jarvis announced.

Clint checked his watch and saw that it was five o'clock on the dot. He wasn't surprised that Steve woke up at this time every day. Even though the soldier hadn't been in the Army for very long, some of their methods had been permenantly drilled into him.

Being an early riser was a habit they had quickly learned would not be broken not matter how hard they tried.

A few quiet minutes passed before Tony spoke.

"Where is he now Jarvis?"

_"Captain Rogers is currently on his way to the lobby to begin his usual morning jog."_ the AI answered.

"He won't be back until six thirty and won't be here in the kitchen until seven sharp." Natasha said.

"Let's make something for him and talk to him about the films." Bruce suggested.

"I call waffles and pancakes." Clint stated lightly as he stood from his chair.

"I got eggs and bacon." Natasha said following the archer.

"I got milk." Tony said.

"Lazy a**." Clint muttered with a weak smirk as he began taking various ingredients out of the pantry.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Steve had a sudden feeling inside him as he walked down the hallway. It arrived inside him a short time after he'd returned from his jog and shower.

He chalked it up to his usual 'not fully understanding this new century' thing. He figured it might go away after he fixed breakfast and he spent some time with the others. He enjoyed it when they ate meals together.

Halfway toward the kitchen, his enhanced sense of smell allowed him to pick up the scent of food already cooking. This puzzeled him a little.

Most of the time he made the morning meals but every now and then one of the others, minus Tony, would get up early enough to make a decent meal.

Figuring it might be Bruce or Natasha, the blond soldier continued to the kitchen. He was midly surprised to see, not only Bruce and Natasha cooking but Clint and Tony were helping them.

A large meal had been set on the table and it looked like the final food choices were being added.

"What's this?" he asked. "Did Bruce talk everyone into the cooking class he was talking about?"

"No way!" Clint exclaimed looking offended.

Steve chuckled.

"Sorry Clint." he apologized. "But you have to admit that it is a little funny for me to walk in here and everyone is cooking at the same time."

"Point taken." Clint agreed after a moment.

"So what is all of this?" Steve asked.

"Do we have to have a reason to do something nice for you?" Tony asked.

Steve, though smiling, raised a skeptic eyebrow at his friend.

"Ok, you got me there." Tony answered as he finished pouring orange juice into the last empty glass.

"We'd like to spend time together and, since you always cook in the morning, we thought we'd give you a break." Natasha said.

"Well, that's nice." Steve said as Bruce placed the last plate of bacon on the table.

"Let's eat." Bruce declared.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

The breakfast was actually going very smoothly and Steve seemed to really be enjoying the team bonding.

Which was making it hard for the four to know that they were going to have to tell him about the film they hid from him and watched behind his back.

It would surely cause a trust issue which made them feel even worse since Steve's trust in them was unquestioned. He trusted them with his very life.

Soon the meal was finished and the team was now gathered in the living room, around the projector that hadn't been moved since viewing the last film.

"Why the heck do you go running so early?" Tony asked, beginning the easing into the group confession.

"Guess I've always been an early bird." Steve answered. "I was like that even before the serum. The reason I like to run and work out so much...I never got to do it before without getting an asthma attack. It feels good to be able to breath."

The team went silent and Steve's eyes were darting between the four. He had enough training and experience from past and current military training to know when someone was hiding something.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Not...wrong, per say." Bruce answered. "But we have a feeling that you might not see us the same way when we tell you a little secret."

Steve gazed at them with questioning eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well," Tony started. "You know those films about your past that we were watching yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Well...there were...a few that we hid from you." Tony said slowly, his eyes cast toward the floor. He'd seen Steve's wrath and didn't want to see it directed toward him.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, sounding calm but confused.

"When you came in yesterday and saw that we were watching those films...When we left, we hid a few from you because we thought they might be a little too much for you to see." Natasha explained. "We hid seven films altogether. They were interviews with the Howling Commando's, Colonel Phillips, Howard Stark...Peggy Carter. Then the last one, Howard had somehow managed to tap into the Hydra ship's security feed and recorded the final fight between you and Johann Schmidt. We watched all of them while you were asleep."

Steve went completely silent and still. His lips were set in a stern line, which they knew was never a good sign. His normally calm blue eyes now looked like a storm was brewing.

The four knew that Steve hated being lied to or when secrets were kept from him. Something like this was sure to get him very angry. Especially since it came from them. The people he trusted most.

"Why did you feel you needed to hide this from me?" he finally asked. His voice low and hinting anger on the edges.

"We thought it might be a little too much for you, Steve." Bruce answered. "We know that you're still adjusting to being in this time and being away from yours. We thought that seeing people from your past talk about you might set you back a little."

"You mad at us, Cap?" Clint asked.

"I'm not going to answer that right now." Steve answered as he stood and quietly left the room. No one tried to stop him either, knowing full well that it wouldn't end well if they tried.

The captain left the room and the four were left in silence.

"He...actually handled it better than I thought he would." Tony said.

"Pretty easy to tell that's upset with us." Bruce said.

"Should we try to go talk to him?" Clint asked.

"I think we should let him cool down a little." Natasha answered. "I don't think he'll want to speak with us any time soon after what we just told him."

"Let's just not catch him while he's in the gym." Tony advised. "I don't think any of us stand a chance against him while he's at the punching bags."

"Thor's the only one who can but he's not here. So let's just stay out of Steve's way for a while and wait to talk to him again."Bruce said.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

With another grunt, Steve hit the bag. The force of his punch easily knocked it off the chain and set it across the gym until it fell to the floor and landed alongside five other destroyed punching bags that had been demolished in under an hour.

Light panting, Steve used his bandaged hand to wipe away the sweat that had collected on his forehead and moved over to the bench to sit for a while.

_How could they do that?_ he asked himself as he shut his eyes for a moment. _How could they keep something like that a secret from me?_

The soldier continued to sit in silence, alone with his thoughts. He hadn't realized how much it hurt that they would hide something like this from him because they feared he wouldn't handle it well.

In all honesty, they were probably right about that. He wasn't sure he'd be able to handle watching the people who had been closest to him talk about the times they'd had together.

Had they talked about missions they'd been on? The times they'd been able to go to the Stork Club and have a peaceful, though drunken, night? All the memorable moments they shared?

Did the group know everything?

Steve was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He slowly looked up with a blank expression and saw Natasha standing next to him.

"Are you upset with us?" she asked.

Steve looked down again. He really wasn't sure how to answer that. They hid things from him, kept it a secret from him and watched them when he was asleep. Though they were trying to protect him, they saw a more personal side of his past.

"Take your time." she said and moved to sit directly next to him and carefully grasped his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. "For what it's worth, we're sorry that happened to you."

"What do you mean?" he asked softly, still avoiding eye contact.

"The last two films were of your fight against Schmidt and the other was of Peggy. We never realized how much you sacrificed. All of your friends, the woman you loved, the dreams you had...You really are the bravest man I know Steve."

"I knew what I had to do." he said. "There were millions of lives on the line and I knew their lives were more important than mine."

"How can you say that?" Natasha asked with a confused glare.

"Natasha, I was an orphan whose only friends were in the military and I didn't have much of a love life. The people that would have lost their lives were mother's, father's, children, grandparent's, friends and co-workers. How could I let families and friends be killed like that? Giving my own life was the only way to save people who were more important."

"What if you had to do it again in this time?" Natasha suddenly asked. "You have a family now, Steve. Would you put us through that kind of pain?"

"I think we have a different opinion on the view of a family." Steve said taking his hand back and moving toward his gym bag as he unwrapped his hands. "From what I grew up believing, families don't hide things and lie to each other."

"We did that because we didn't want you to have some kind of breakdown." Natasha stated as she followed him. "We know that you miss your time and want to go back. We know that being here in this new era isn't easy for you. We were afraid that if you saw how badly everyone you knew were still looking for you and hoping you would have made it back, you would go into a depressed state. We don't want to see you upset from something like that, Steve."

"Then you should have told me from the start." Steve said removing the bandaging from his second hand. "It would have hurt less than knowing all of you kept this secret even though it was just for a day. I would have let all of you stay with me during them."

"Do you want to see them now?" Natasha asked.

Steve lightly sighed as he zipped his bag. He did want to see the films of his friends and the one woman he ever loved. He wanted to know what they said about him but he really wasn't sure he could handle it.

He's come so far since waking up from the ice. He understood the technology better and he as glad he has eidetic memory so he wouldn't be forgetting any time soon. The enhanced memory helped him with his readings of the events that took place after the war.

Slowly but surely, he was accepting the fact that he was in a new time with new people.

New people.

Steve realized that he was starting to have everything backwards. Whatever he knows about his new team was mostly what he'd been told by SHIELD or themselves. He realized that they knew him more than he did them.

His past and life was basically known by the world. The serum the only secret he possessed and even he didn't know it. Other than that, his life was basically an open book. Only a few new things he was keeping under wraps.

His team on the other hand...Their lives were like locked journals inside locked safes. They only let others know what they wanted and it was seldom that anyone could get any more out of them.

Had they kept the films secret because they somehow knew how he would react to them? Because they knew him so well?

Steve realized he jumped the gun a little and was looking at their good intentions the wrong way.

As strong as he was physically, emotion was more obviously his weak point.

"Steve?"

The blond soldier turned back to finally look at the Russian spy. She was able to hide emotion from everyone, even herself, but for the first time that he's known her, Steve was able to see the concern in her eyes.

For him.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"For what?" she asked now looking confused. "We were the ones who lied to you. What are you apologizing for?"

"I looked at this thing the wrong way." he said. "You guys were looking out for me the whole time and I was being too stubborn about the whole thing. All of you know me so well but I don't really know any of you to the same level. I guess that's why I saw it the wrong way."

"Then we'll tell you more about ourselves." Natasha insisted as she walked closer and wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head on his shoulder. "We just don't want you to think that we did this to upset you. You've always done so much for us, gave us so much trust...We didn't want to ruin that."

Steve gently placed his arms around her shoulders.

"You don't have to tell me anything." he said. "I know everything I need to know. I was just being silly and over reacting."

"It's understandable." she said. "We were looking at a personal side of your past without you knowing. It helped us learn a little more about you. You gave up a life you always wanted to save millions of people you never knew. You did the same in this time. I think that's the one thing I will never understand about you. How you're always so willing and ready to give your life for others."

"I'd give my life for you and the others in a heart beat." Steve said.

Natasha lightly chuckled.

"We need to corrupt you a little." she said then looked at him seriously. "So...are you upset?"

Steve looked at her and lightly smiled.

"No." he said. "I'm not."

Natasha lightly smiled and placed her head back on his shoulder.

"Good." she said. "I really think that you being upset is worse than seeing me, Thor and Hulk upset combine."

Steve chuckled at gave Natasha a small hug. It was the first hug he's ever given her and he wasn't sure if the same applied to her towards anyone.

Either way, it felt nice to be able to hug a close friend.

It was true that he'd sacrificed to much when he crash that Hydra ship into the ice. His life, his hopes and dreams, his friends and only love. When he woke up from the ice, he'd been given a second chance at life and hadn't been sure that he wanted another chance since he felt he didn't have enough reasons.

But now he realized that he does have good enough reasons. Great reasons in fact to continue on.

He decided that he was going to give himself a new chance at life. Do things differently than he normally did. Finally start living now that he saw there were people who cared about Steve Rogers.

_Third time's the charm._ Steve thought to himself as he and Natasha quietly left the gym to head back to the rest of their crazy little family.


	23. Bonus Chapter: Steve

**Bonus chapter-Steve **

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

A/N: _Chapter dedicated to _CapsGirl _and_ IAmIronWoman_. Bonus chapter added due to request promt. Takes place before _Steve's final fight.

.

.

"A truly special film." Tony said as he read the title on the film canister. "An interview with the star of the evening."

"Seriously?!" Clint exclaimed. "Steve did an interview?"

"Yep." Tony answered as he looked at the small note attached to the canister. "This says that Capsicle did an interview after he rescued the Hydra prisoners."

"This should be interesting." Bruce said as they focused on the screen as the projector started.

White words appeared on the screen indicating that the interview with Steve happened about two days after he lead the rescued prisoners into American territory. It then showed the famous captain in his military dress uniform.

Natasha couldn't help but notice how much more handsome Steve looked. He was gorgeous as it was but there was something about a man being in uniform that made them even more hunky.

_"Captain, sir, let me say that it is an honor to meet you." _the reporter said, sounding very much like Coulson when he was around the super soldier.

_"Thank you."_ Steve said with a kind but shy smile.

_"So, let's begin then. There are rumors that you infiltrated the Hydra prison camp because you were looking for your best friend. Is that true?"_

_"Very."_ Steve answered with a nod. _"I had just finished a show and was sitting alone when Agent Carter found me. She informed me that the entire 107th had been captured. As soon as she said that, I right away knew that I had to find out if James Barnes was alive or not. I asked the colonel if he knew but I didn't get a solid answer. It was then that I had to find out for myself if he was alive or not. I was determined enough to go on my own but I was lucky enough to have some friends who helped me achieve my mission."_

_"Were you nervous going in alone?"_

_"I was."_ Steve answered._ "It was the first actual mission I've ever gone on and I did it against orders. I was more worried about Agent Carter and Howard Stark getting into trouble. Lucky they didn't get into trouble."_

_"So what was the Hydra prison like? How did you manage to get in?"_

_"The prison was heavily armed and guarded. I was able to parachuet into the woods outside the prison and I was able to jump into the back of a cargo truck that was heading to the prison. Once I was able to get in, I was able to, surprisingly, get by most of the guards without getting their attention. From there I found my way to the prison area where I located the prisoners and the men that would become my team. I quickly made my way through the rest of the building trying to find Sergeant Barnes. The men were distracting the guards which gave me all the time I needed to finally find Barnes. Once I found him and we tried to escape the building, we ran into Schmidt. He was ranting about how much power he had and how he was going to change the world with it."_

_"Did you try to go after him?"_

_"Tried to. But his right hand man, Arnim Zola, prevented any further confrontation."_

_"Onto a different subject. How did you adjust to no longer being the person you were before Project Rebirth? How did you handle the changes the super soldier serum gave you?"_

_"Well, getting use to the new health and strength was the first challenge." _Steve explained. _"I had been sick practically all my life until recieving the serum, so finally being healthy was a big change for me. I right away noticed that I could take deep breaths and not have an asthma attack. It felt amazing being able to breath without worry. The second thing I noticed was that I was taller. I felt like I was towering everyone in the room. When the Hydra spy revealed himself and I tried to chase him down, I noticed the new strength and speed. I was running faster than cars, tearing off the door of a taxi...It was easy to say that I was very surprised by all of these new changes."_

_"And being promoted to captain practically over night?"_

_"That was almost as surprising as all of my new abilities. I was very surprised that Colonel Phillips didn't discharge me but made my rank offical. The name, Captain America, had just been a stage name until that raid. When I returned, it was made offical."_

_"Now I was told that you had been bullied for a long time before getting the serum. Did you run into any of those people after becoming Captain America?"_

_"I did. Quite a few of them actually. At first, they didn't believe that I was that same short, skinny weakling they beat black and blue all the way to the hospital but they quickly realized that I was that same person. Needless to say, they apologized and to this day I have yet to see any of them again."_

_"Understandable. I know that this next question may get very little information but is there a chance that we could get a little insight as to what your first mission as a captain will be?"_

_"Well, I can say that my new team and I are going to be trying to locate as many Hydra weapons factories as possible and shut them down. As for anything else besides that, I can't say."_

_"And Sergeant Barnes is second in command of the team?"_

_"Yes, he is."_

_"And the Commando's? Are they fully accepting that they'll be fighting for America even though they are from different nations?"_

_"Most of the Commando's are already allies with America but they have clearly made it clear that, even if they weren't, they would still fight for us. They even said they would do it because I saved them from sure death."_

_"A way to thank you for what you've done. Are you hoping that you'll be friends with all of them?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Now, what do you hope to make of your new career?"_

_"I hope to make it a life time one."_ Steve answered. _"I hope to have a long Army career. I actually kinda hope to be that man that refuses to retire but is eventually forced to."_

_"I hope you have a long and successful career."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Now, back to the topic of having just turned into a super soldier. Were you nervous at all about the procedure?"_

_"Very. I was _very_ nervous about it. I had been told straight from the start that the chances of it working successfully were unknown. Dr. Erskine didn't hide anything from me any time he was explaining the process."_

_"What made you decide to go through with it knowing that you weren't sure what would happen?"_

_"I wanted to serve."_ Steve answered. _"It was all I ever wanted. The chance to be able to do the same as other men. The chance to help. Dr. Erskine gave me that chance and I will forever be grateful to him for that."_

Bruce lightly smiled at hearing Steve give praise to the man who had given him the chance to serve. He had read in the surviving notes of the program how Steve Rogers had been chosen because he had wanted to serve in the Army but had been rejected because of his physical limitations.

Abraham Erskine was a genius and very kind hearted. He saw that the little guy was the one who would make the difference and gave him everything needed to prove that fact.

_"One last question. Besides your career, what do you think your future might hold for you?"_

_"Well, I hope to have the same great people around me. Possibly a family of my own. I definatly look forward to the day when the war is over and things can start being normal for my friends and myself."_

_"Well, I wish you the best of luck. Thank you very much for everything Captain Rogers."_

A final smile from the captain ended the film.

"Wow. Steve was really looking forward to a normal life after the war." Clint said.

"I could see it happen." Tony said as he removed the film. "I could see Capsicle asking Peggy Carter out on the first of many dates, getting married and having a few mini super soldiers running around a simple style two story house."

"It's just too bad that he never got to have any of that." Natasha said. "After everything he's done for the world and everyone he knew, he didn't even get to have a single date with Peggy Carter."

"Poor guy." Bruce said.


	24. Bonus chapter: Bucky

**Bonus chapter 2-Bucky**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_AU promt. Annonymous requested a chapter about Bucky talking about Steve had he not fallen from the train._

.

.

"Wow. Bucky's interview." Tony said as he switched the films.

"This one is going to be good." Clint mused.

"Better believe it." Tony agreed and started the machine. Right away, they were faced with the image of a handsome dark haired man.

He looked sad but trying to remain strong.

_"Sergeant James Barnes, it's a pleasure and an honor to meet you."_

_"Thanks."_

_"You and Captain Rogers were long time friends, correct?"_

_"Yeah." Bucky answered. "We've known each other since we were about fourteen years old. We both ended up in the same orphanage and kinda stuck together since then. We were always up to something. The nuns at the orphanage were always waving that yard stick as a warning. Got a lot of whacks from it."_

_"What was one thing you particularly remember?"_

_"Probably when we convinced the younger kids that nuns really could fly. They believed us after about an hour and had started asking all of the nuns if they could fly and if they could show them. Went on for about two days before the sisters realized who put the idea in their heads. Steve and I had kitchen clean up duty for two weeks. It was my idea to do it but Steve said that he wouldn't let me do something crazy by myself. He was that kind of friend."_

_"What came across your mind when you saw him for the first time after he became Captain America?"_

_"I right way noticed his new muscle and height and I thought it might be someone else who looked like him." Bucky answered with a small smile. "He found me in one of the lab rooms of the Hydra factory. He told me who he was and, while I knew it was him, I couldn't believe it was the same skinny guy that I grew up with. I don't think I ever did get fully use to seeing his new look."_

_"Since you knew him so well, did he change in any way when he became not just an army captain but Captain America?"_

_"No, he didn't change." Bucky answered. "If anything, he became even more of a good person. All his life he had wanted to be able to help people and do good things. He'd never been able to because of how sick he was. This change has let him accomplish all of that and more. He finally got the chance he wanted and it ended up doing a lot more good than anyone could have imagined."_

_"What was he like as a commanding officer once you and the rest of your team were in the field?"_

_"He was confident, brave, always had at least three back up plans, always looking out for us...That right there I had to yell at him a few times because he would sometimes forget to watch his own back. He got shot in the stomach once and didn't even realize it until the fight was over. I admit to hitting him there on 'accident' to try to teach him a lesson but I don't think it got through."_

"Well, nice to know he's always been that way." Tony lightly stated.

_"Did he get injured often?"_

_"Not really but on the times he did he was able to heal quickly and be back with the rest of us in no time. The one time that he did get seriously injured was after we stopped a tank attack on a town. We managed to destroy all of the tanks but the last one we destroyed had extra explosives on it. Steve was the closest to it and his leg ended up getting crushed by one of the tank pieces. We got him to a medic tent and, since medicine couldn't work on him, they had to reset his leg while he was still awake."_

Clint and Bruce lightly winced at the thought of having a broken bone reset while still conscious.

_"Colonel Phillips ordered him and the rest of us on leave until further notice. Said that we'd been in the field too long anyway and needed time to relax. Steve was against it from the start, saying that his leg would be fine but the rest of us sided with the colonel on him needing to rest even after his leg healed. He was fighting twice as much as the rest of us and needed time to unwind. We were all shipped back to the states and put in a house the government provided for us in New York."_

_"How did Captain Rogers adjust to waiting for his leg to heal while back from the war?"_

_"He didn't like it at first but soon saw that he did need to rest. It took about three weeks for his leg to completely heal and after that he and I started to show the others around the city."_

_"Were you noticed by the civilians?"_

_"Almost as soon as we walked out the door. Most people right away noticed Steve but once I explained why we were back in the states they started to let us have our time and not ask us so many questions. Still, there were times when we were asked for autographs and pictures and to tell war stories."_

_"Now, from what I understand, when it was just the two of you walking around the ladies would try to gain Captain Rogers' attention and you'd be left on the sideline. Is it true that it was the exact opposite before his transformation?"_

_"Very true." Bucky answered with a smirk. "I was the one who had no problem getting a date but no woman would even glance in his direction, which I felt was their loss since Steve was a great guy despite how skinny he was. I tried to help set him up on a few dates but all of those women turned him down. When he became a super soldier, all of the women started to go to him but he didn't give into their attention. Some of the women were actually some of the ones that I tried to help him have a date with. When they realized it was him, they were blown away. Steve let them down kindly and they were pretty upset about it. I was proud of him though."_

_"Was it a big change for you to suddenly be out of the women's eyes?"_

_"A little but I was happy for Steve to finally be getting some of that attention. The first time that it ever happened, I told Steve that I felt like I was invisible and that I had turned into him before the change. He thought it was funny."_

_"Did Captain Rogers ever date?"_

_"No. Never went on a single date."_

The four Avengers frowned at the answer.

_"Do you know of anyone that Captain Rogers may have been interested in?"_

_"Peggy Carter was the only woman I've ever seen him be interested in but they never went on a date or anything. I think she was really trying to see if he was the right guy but she may have waited too long."_

_"Onto a lighter topic, when you and the team were in the field, did you ever play any kind of jokes on Captain Rogers?"_

_"Oh yeah." Bucky answered with a small smile. "It didn't take long for the rest of us to start that. The first night that we were out and made camp, we tried to scare him with a rubber snake. He knew it wasn't real when he found it in his tent so we decided to try to get smarter about our pranks. Nothing worked for almost two months until we finally got him during another night we had to set camp. We were in an area where there was plenty of snow. It was his turn to get water from the river so we decided to fill his sleeping bag and tent with as much snow as possible. When he got back and opened up his tent, all this snow fell out. He was more mad that we were laughing at him so bad instead of helping him clear the snow out."_

"Talk about irony." Clint said.

_"We helped him clear out all the snow and he made us do some extra cardio as revenge. It was worth it though."_

_"Did Captain Rogers ever prank you and the team?"_

_"Oh yes. He did. It was a night that he had to cook dinner and the rest of us had just finished washing up. We came back and started to eat. It wasn't until we all took drinks from our canteens that we noticed he'd put hot sauce in them. We ended up having to run all the way to the river to get water. We never pulled another prank on him again."_

"Cap is a genius." Tony mused.

_"What was it like going into battle with him for the first time?"_

_"It was certainly a change." Bucky answered. "I wasn't use to seeing Steve taking charge like that. The way that he lead the troops and came up with plans was amazing. Every plan that he came up with seemed to come out of nowhere and worked like a charm. A lot of the men had started to believe that Steve was getting the plans from a higher power. Like the Lord himself was telling him what the best course of action was. The rumors of Steve's amazing plans and fighting skills spread like wildfire. Half of the time, when we got to the next place we needed to be, the enemy took one look at Steve and laid their weapons down and surrendered without a second thought."_

_"About how many times do you think that happened?"_

_"About...fifteen times."_

_"Did you ever go undercover to try to infiltrate a Hydra lair to gain information or quietly take it down from the inside?"_

_"Tried a few times. Naturally, Steve couldn't do it because he was too well known. Which was kinda bad for the rest of us who did go undercover because Steve was the only one with any real acting under his belt. The rest of the Commando's and myself went undercover at least two times and managed to do some damage before we were found out."_

_"Must have been exciting."_

_"It was until we had about fifty Hydra soldiers pointing those death lasers at us."_

_"Now, onto the last topic. When you realized that Captain Rogers was going to crash land the Hydra war plane, what crossed your mind?"_

_"I tried to think of a way to get him to change his mind or try something else that might work." Bucky answered as a sad tone crept into his voice. "He was talking over the radio, letting us know that he was most likely not going to survive. I tried to think of something that might stop the possible chance that I was about to lose my best friend."_

_"What about when the plane crashed?"_

_"When the communication ended, I knew that it was too late. The signal was lost from the radar so there was no way of tracking the ship. I was out there right away with the first rescue party trying to find him but...we couldn't even find a piece of scrap metal."_

The four Avengers noticed that Bucky looked to be trying to hold his tears back. The didn't like that during Steve's time men weren't allowed to show emotions like they can now or else it would be considered weak and unmanly.

_"And when the search was called off?"_

_"I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to come back, I didn't want to stop looking. But I was forced to come back. Forced to give up the search. I didn't like it one bit. I finished the remaining time I had with the army and when I was asked to re-enlist I refused. They were pretty upset about it but it was nothing compared to what I've suffered."_

_"So you wouldn't consider going back even after all this time?"_

_"No. I wouldn't. Unless Steve is found, I won't have anything to do with the Army again."_

The reel ended and the lights came back on.

"It's sad that he was forced to stop looking for Steve." Clint said.

"Still, they weren't close to the location where he really was. It was probably for his own good that they made him stop." Natasha said. "Or else there would have been two soldiers found out there but only one of them would be alive."

"I'm still amazed at the friendship that Sergeant Barnes and Steve had." Bruce stated. "Even after everything they went through, together and apart, they still remained best friends."

"A friendship as true as theirs is almost as hard to find as someone who has the same morals and manners as Steve in this time." Tony stated.

"I wish there was a way that we could let Barnes know that Steve turned out ok." Natasha said.

"I think he believed that Steve would be in a better place." Bruce said. "They both shared the same religon so it's possible that Barnes believed that Steve would be ok. In life or death."

Unknown to the four Avengers, Steve stood behind a cracked door. He'd seen the entire film and heard everything that was said.

He wasn't sure if he should tell his friends that he already found his still alive friend and let him know that he was alright and would continue to be from now on.


End file.
